On the Road again
by mirkwood cat
Summary: *complete* Legolas and Gimli start their travels through Middle Earth. But not all evil has fallen with Sauron... reviews very much appreciated :-)
1. Disclaimer & thanks for reviews

ON THE ROAD AGAIN  
  
By cat  
  
  
  
TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED SO FAR: YOU ARE WONDERFULL !!!  
  
I finally managed get myself to correct all the mistakes pointed out to me in reviews. Thanks to everybody who took the time to do so.  
  
Special thanks go to:  
  
Jan – you are completely and utterly right. Guess I should try to keep more attention to the background details. :-)  
  
Greenleaf-Legolas - the same goes here – I neglected Legolas' background… I rewrote the part and hope it is closer to the truth now…  
  
CC - so horses have hair not fur… *grin* … stupid mistake … ah, the difficulties of the English language…  
  
  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
disclaimer:  
  
lord of the rings belongs to j. r. r. tolkien  
  
I only borrow this characters for same time and return them more or less unharmed... :-)  
  
warnings: this story has not been beta read - and my English is far from perfect... but I am thankful for every mistake pointed out to me … and for every review posted!  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. Meeting again

___  
  
finally edited this chapter - special thanks to Jan who pointed out a great error in my story: Elrond still resides in Middle Earth, so Arwen has not lost her immortality yet…  
  
___  
  
  
  
ON THE ROAD AGAIN  
  
by cat  
  
  
  
He found Gimli where he had expected him to be. On one of the balconies of the white tower facing towards the north. From here it was possible to overlook the surroundings of the White City as far as the eye might see. And Gimli was looking into the direction someone would come from if he came from the Lonely Mountain. Or from Mirkwood.  
  
'Are you looking for someone, son of Gloin?'  
  
Aragorn smiled at the startled dwarf, for Gimli had not heard him come.  
  
'I just like to see this land as it lays in peace now.' He answered, turning away from the sight and towards the King of Gondor. For a moment he had thought him to be Legolas, for the elf seemed to take great delight from appearing right behind him and startling him like that.  
  
'Ay.' The king said, remembering very well the war that had raged here not that long ago, soaking the ground with the blood of friends and foes alike. Dark days it had been and they both had been there, as well as a certain elf.  
  
Gimli and Legolas had both left Gondor after Aragorn's wedding to visit the Glittering Caves and Fangorn and finally return home. Both had planned to meet here again as soon as winter turned to spring. True to his word Gimli had returned a few days before the first trees had started to bloom. Twelve days had passed and there was no denying that spring had come to Gondor. It was a beautiful sight, taking away the last remembrance of death and darkness that had come too close to the white city. But the elf had not yet arrived and Gimli had started to become restless, spending more and more time on his lookout.  
  
'And I did not look for someone.' The dwarf added as if an afterthought. 'If you think I am waiting for this annoying elf, then you are wrong.'  
  
Aragorn nodded, not believing a word. His head held high Gimli moved to leave the balcony, but could not restrain himself from taking one last quick glance towards the North.  
  
'How soon will you leave Gondor when Legolas has arrived?' Aragorn asked, amusement glittering in his eyes as he followed Gimli inside. The friendship between elf and dwarf was an unique one and indeed a strange one. He had heard them trading endless insults, looking as if they would be at each others throat any moment but still the bond between them seemed stronger than any he had ever seen.  
  
'If he ever arrives!' the dwarf sputtered, indignation in his voice. 'He probably got lost in one of his beloved treetops and lost all feeling for time. I should have asked him what year he was talking about when we agreed to meet in spring. For elves time may be of no worry, but I am a dwarf and I am not used to idle sitting around and waiting. If he does not make his way here soon, I will leave without him!'  
  
But to Aragorn the undercurrent concern for his friend was clear to hear in Gimli's harsh words. The beginnings of spring were never missed by an elf and in truth he had expected the elf to show up even before the dwarf.  
  
'I do not think he would like to risk that.' The king answered lightly. 'He will arrive soon, but until then there is no reason to stay hungry. Come, master Gimli for a meal is to be served.'  
  
@@@  
  
They had just started their meal when a messenger rushed in. The young man stopped in embarrassment when he found several pairs of eyes turned on him. To disturb the king during a meal with only his closest family and friends was nothing he usually would have done. He bowed his head in respectful greeting to Aragorn and his queen.  
  
'A rider has arrived, my king. Legolas from Mirkwood.'  
  
He knew very well this news would excuse any disturbance. Legolas the elf, one of the nine and a close friend to the king was well known in Gondor.  
  
Gimli was on his feet in an instance, his eyes shining with relief.  
  
'Then I will go and welcome the prince. He should not feel too guilty for his late arrival.' The dwarf had already made his way around the table ere Aragorn could react.  
  
'As this is my palace, I better accompany you, my friend.' He smiled apologetic and received an understanding smile from Arwen. She was close to coming with him, for she had missed Legolas too. But at least one of them had to keep some dignity she decided.  
  
King and dwarf left the room as quick as they managed without appearing too hasty. The queen of Gondor exchanged an amused smile with Faramir as the two remained behind.  
  
Gimli managed to stay one step ahead of Aragorn as they made their way to the hall where newcomers used to wait to be greeted. Entering they found a lone figure standing there, looking towards them as soon as he heard their approach. A dazzling smile greeted them.  
  
The dwarf had stopped but Aragorn quickly closed the remaining distance and grabbed Legolas' forearm in a heartfelt greeting.  
  
'It is good to see you again, Legolas.'  
  
The elf returned his grip.  
  
'It is good to be back here.'  
  
'Did you finally find your way here? I never thought an elf could get lost or forget a way.' Gimli's voice was gruff and his face stern. There was no smile, no welcoming warmth in his eyes.  
  
'I apologize for my delay, friend Gimli.' Legolas answered. The smile had left his face as he looked at the dwarf. Aragorn noticed the slightest hint of uncertainty in his eyes, as if he was not entirely sure how to take this gruff greeting. 'But matters in Mirkwood took longer than I expected them to. But I assure you I did my best to arrive here as soon as possible.'  
  
He did look weary, Aragorn noticed as if he had gone too long on too hard a pace. Bow and quiver were strapped to his back as always and the hilts of two elven blades were barley visible next to them.  
  
A guard had stepped in quietly giving his king a questioning glance. Having acquired his king's attention he asked.  
  
'Shall I show your guest to his quarters?'  
  
'Take a good look at him! He does not need a room, he needs to sit and have a good meal and some ale. Come, Legolas.'  
  
With this words the dwarf turned and lead the way without even checking if the elf would follow. Exchanging a look with Aragorn the elf only shrugged, a soft smile on his face. With one quick movement he loosened the straps that kept his weapons on his back and shrugged them off. Quicker than his eyes could follow the elf's movement the guard found himself laden with Legolas' travel stained tunic and weapons.  
  
'I do not think it suitable to carry them during a meal.' The elf explained adding his wrist guards to the pile. 'If you could show them the way to my quarters. I will follow them later. Right now I need to follow a certain dwarf's orders.' And with soft laughter he quickly followed his friend.  
  
The guard raised his eyes to his king, slightly confused.  
  
'Do as he said.' The king ordered, suppressing a sigh. He had forgotten just how odd these two used to behave when together.  
  
@@@  
  
'Legolas!' Arwen beamed at him as he swept her in his arms, not caring if this behavior suited a queen of men or not. Releasing her he could not help but notice that the evenstar's beauty seemed to radiate even more then ever.  
  
He could only exchange a short greeting with Faramir before Gimli called out to him.  
  
'Now sit down my friend! You look starved and even if you are not, I am for sure.'  
  
'Why would that be? You have been obviously here for a few days, I am sure you took great delight in the meals offered. Or have you been missing me too much to enjoy your food?'  
  
'Miss you I did? As much as that horse of yours, if not less. The beast at least does me the courtesy not to indulge in endless chatter about trees and stars. Quiet days I have spent here, which I will miss solely now that you have finally arrived.'  
  
But now the stern façade had slipped and Gimli's eyes sparkled as he looked at his friend.  
  
Aragorn could only shake his head as he retook his seat next to Arwen. He cut of the elf's answer with a question of his own.  
  
'Is all well in Mirkwood, my friend? You do not look as if you had gotten much rest since I saw you last.'  
  
The dwarf decided to stay quiet, wanting to hear the answer to that question himself.  
  
'All is well, Aragorn. But my father chose to leave for Lothlorien and I could not leave Mirkwood ere he had returned.'  
  
His eyes turned to the dwarf, knowing this news would interest and sadden him.  
  
'The lady Galadriel will leave for the Gray Havens soon. She decided to leave with Lord Elrond, they feel that their time has come to leave Middle Earth. The time of the rings is over and the elves are fading.'  
  
He looked sad but the king knew his words to be true.  
  
'My father and brother accompanied my sister to the Golden Woods for she lost her heart to one of the Galadrim and will leave with them.'  
  
'Your father will not leave yet?' Aragorn asked.  
  
'No for he still feels bound to Mirkwood and wishes to remain in Middle Earth for some time longer. No ring was wielded in Mirkwood and so not much has changed there since the destruction of the one ring. And the sea does not call to my people yet.'  
  
As small stab of fear pierced Gimli's heart. For he knew that the sea called at least to one elf of Mirkwood. He had seen the hold it had over his friend from the first time he had seen it and heard the cry of the gulls. The sea longing was nothing an elf could withstand for long, that much he knew.  
  
'They returned later then expected and I had to stay in Mirkwood.'  
  
The slightest hint of disgust was in the elf's voice and Gimli grinned. He had been to Mirkwood only for two days before continuing his way to the Lonely Mountain. But even during that short time had he noticed two things: Legolas was well loved in Mirkwood, and he loathed any duties his noble status forced on him. Ruling Mirkwood during his father's absence must have been a torture for him.  
  
'So you played king while I was waiting here?'  
  
For once the elf ignored the insult in Gimli's voice and answered in earnest.  
  
'You could say that. My father decided to use the moment of weakness in the dark powers and sent troops into the forests of Mirkwood to rid them once and for all of the dark creatures lurking there.'  
  
It had been hard weeks but he did not need to mention this. A smile lit his face as he added.  
  
'I dare say we were successful. For Mirkwood it no longer is, Greenwood it may be called again.'  
  
'Let us drink to this.' Lady Arwen softly said. 'Hard times it were for Thandruil's folk, may they be over now.'  
  
They raised their glasses and after the toast Aragorn refrained from asking any more questions to give the elf time to eat and rest for a moment.  
  
Gimli stayed quiet as he watched his friend. He had not said if he would stay in Middle Earth or leave for the Gray Havens. It was a fear Gimli carried with him since that fateful day as they had ridden the Paths of the Death. Galadriel had warned Legolas but still he had gone with them. And the longing was in his heart now and would torment him until he set sail for the undying lands.  
  
After the meal Legolas soon excused himself. He had ridden from Mirkwood only with a few breaks for his horse to recover. Gimli decided to feel tired too and accompanied him.  
  
Each of them had been assigned a large room and they were connected with a door that until now had stayed open. Just in case Legolas would arrive during night when Gimli was already asleep.  
  
A fire burned in a corner of Legolas' room and water boiled. With a content sigh he found the small door leading to a bathroom and a tub.  
  
@@@  
  
They stayed in Minas Tirith for only a few days, both of them eager to get on. Long and sometimes quite loud discussions had filled the usually quiet wall of king Elessar's castle as the two never could agree were to go to first.  
  
The day before they would leave Aragorn found Legolas alone for once, sitting on a balcony very much like the one Gimli had so often used. But this one faced another direction the one Aragorn knew to lead to the sea.  
  
'Did you agree where to go, yet?' he asked not trying to mask the amusement in his voice. They wanted to leave tomorrow and as far as he knew had not been able to find a direction that pleased both of them.  
  
The elf shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
'Somehow any place Gimli seems to know in Middle Earth and wishes to see is down under some mountain.'  
  
He sighed and a wistful look entered the elf's eyes. Aragorn laughed softly.  
  
'And how many forests did you offer in turn?'  
  
'I do not know. Lothlorien I thought a good idea but Gimli refuses to go there. He does not wish to see it again for he fears he would not find the strength to ever leave again.'  
  
Something made the king ask.  
  
'Is there any place you long to see? It seems to me you are holding back your wish and still can not bring yourself to agree to anything else.'  
  
A wry smile formed on Legolas' face.  
  
'You know me too well, Aragorn. Indeed there is one place I would love to see once more, before it will be deserted and lost forever. But long is the road and I fear there is nothing there to lure a dwarf the long way towards it.'  
  
'Rivendell?'  
  
'Ay. I have spent many days there and my memories are only fond and last time I left I did not realize it might be the last time I have ever been there.' Sadness tinged his voice.  
  
'Then it is decided.' A calm voice said from behind them.  
  
Both turned in surprise to see Gimli standing there. For once he had succeeded in sneaking up on them even without trying.  
  
'To Rivendell we go. And do not say there is nothing there for me. Is it not, that our little friends live not too far away?'  
  
Legolas just nodded surprised on how easily the dwarf had agreed with that. He had realized not the sadness that had been in his voice and on his face, making it impossible for Gimli to refuse or ignore his wish.  
  
@@@  
  
'There is one thing, master dwarf I have for you.' Aragorn addresses Gimli after their meal in the evening. 'One of our best horses bore a foal last year but it was born too early. Arwen was able to save it's life but it never grew to full height, making it impossible for a man to ride. Fast it is and beautiful but only slightly taller than a pony.'  
  
A suspicion dawned in Gimli. He cast a glance to Legolas but only received a smile.  
  
'I wish to give it to you, my friend.' Aragorn smiled at the look of near panic on the dwarf's face. He feared horses and only ever rode behind Legolas.  
  
'It is time you got your own horse. You have grown to be a fine rider.' Legolas announced cheerful.  
  
A deadly look was his answer.  
  
'I can not accept a gift like that, Aragorn. It is too much.'  
  
'Nay my friend, the horse is not of much worth I must confess, at least not to a man.'  
  
Not finding another reason to decline the offer Gimli bowed.  
  
'I thank you, Aragorn.'  
  
But the king's sharp ears could make out the mumble under the dwarf's breath. 'A horse. This is going to be the death of me.'  
  
Legolas laughter told him he had heard it too.  
  
'Do not fear, friend Gimli, for I will always be at your side.'  
  
'Ay.' Gimli replied. 'And laugh your head off each time that horse does exactly the opposite from what I told it to.'  
  
'Only because you tend to tell the horse three different things to do at once. Of course it chooses to do the one most to its likening.'  
  
'Of course. As if it even understood what I was saying. This is a strange obsession of elves to talk to anything be it horse or tree and claim that they understand you.'  
  
Shaking his head in disgust he walked away, ignoring his friends' laughter. A horse indeed. No-one would get him to mount it and ride it on his own. No- one.  
  
@@@  
  
'Do not tell me you are scared, my friend! You faced orcs and worse without fear and do not dare to mount a horse?'  
  
The dwarf shot Legolas a deadly glare. The elf's hand were petting the silver hair of Gimli's newest possession.  
  
'A beauty she is.' He said admiringly.  
  
'You can have her.'  
  
Gimli had still not stepped any closer. He had gotten used to ride with Legolas and Arod was the only horse he had ever mounted. And although this new horse was definitely smaller than the elf's it was still a horse.  
  
'Look at her. Look into her eyes.' The elf whispered. He had asked Aragorn to keep everybody away, knowing very well that a lot of persuasion would be needed to get Gimli on a horseback on his own. He knew very well the possibility that all his tries might fail and they would once more set out together on one horse.  
  
Reluctantly the dwarf glanced at the mare's dark eyes for a moment.  
  
'So what?'  
  
'No, not like that Gimli. I mean really look at her. You can see her soul in her eyes, a gentle being she is and will never let you fall.'  
  
'She told you so, elf?' but despite his mocking words he looked at the mare again.  
  
'I trust this elf too much', he thought 'somehow he always gets me to do things I really do not want to do.'  
  
But then again the elf had never led him wrong.  
  
He found himself looking into the almost black eyes, huge they were and held his stare without a blink. For long moments they remained like that until the dwarf forced his gaze away.  
  
'Well, Gimli? Give her a chance. You could overcome your mistrust of elves and found a great companion to wander Middle Earth with. You should overcome your mistrust of horses to find an easy and comfortable way to do so.'  
  
'Maybe you are right.' The dwarf grumbled. 'It should be even easier for horses are said to be gifted with some amount of intelligence.'  
  
Gimli expected and saw the blow coming and ducked it easily. But to his surprise the horse moved and even before Legolas had finished his failing attempt to knock him on the head her head prodded his back and the unsuspecting elf stumbled a step forward. Turning to face the mare the elf met her eyes and suddenly grinned.  
  
'Well, she knows who she belongs to. You are gifted highly my friend.'  
  
The horse snorted and it sounded to the dwarf's ears suspiciously like laughter. He must be loosing his mind. He did not just see a horse defend him.  
  
'I am spending too much time with crazy elves.' He mumbled. But he looked at the horse with different eyes now. For the first time he really considered the possibility to try and ride a horse on his own. But not today, maybe tomorrow, he decided.  
  
Before he could tell his friend so Legolas had decided to use his moment of distraction. One swift movement and before he could react the dwarf found himself lifted and placed firmly on the horse's back. Too surprised he was even to cry out, only a gasp escaped him. Legolas let go of him, but stayed close not wanting to have harm come to his friend should he really fall off.  
  
Gimli's first instinct was to grab for something to hold on. There was no saddle for the elf hated to see a horse restricted like that. So the dwarfs hands clutched the horses long mane, his legs instinctively tightening around her torso just like he had done so many times before when sitting behind Legolas.  
  
To his utter surprise he did not fall. Slowly he opened eyes he realized only now that he had closed and swallowed once before slowly looking down. He was not as high up as he had feared. The mare was small and even smaller compared to Arod and Gimli found he liked this height a lot more. Looking up he met the elf's eyes, concern and amusement shining in them. He was close enough to catch him should he fall and this assured the dwarf further.  
  
'You enjoy this, do you not?' he grumbled.  
  
The elf cocked his head as if thinking hard for a few seconds before breaking into a wide grin.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Is there a way I could persuade you to get me down again?' he asked without much hope as he saw the grin widen.  
  
'You are doing well, my friend. Just tell her what to do and she will do it, trust me.'  
  
'I do not talk to horses.'  
  
The elf shrugged, giving him an innocent look.  
  
'You might just think aloud then, master dwarf. And a light touch should be enough to tell her what direction she should go.'  
  
Touch her? He needed his hands to hold on. There was no way he was going to let go. The horse would know exactly and move to get rid of him.  
  
But horse and elf did not move and finally the dwarf lost his patience.  
  
'Well, if you say so, master elf… I'll try it. But if you dare laugh you will regret it. Walk, horse.'  
  
'Her name is Selena.'  
  
'Very well, anything else I should know?' By now he did not feel fear anymore, only annoyance. When the elf did not answer he sighed.  
  
'So show a dwarf how much you understand. Take me outside, Selena.' He said without really expecting a reaction. He gasped as the horse moved for the first time since he had mounted her. Slowly as if feeling her rider's insecurity she moved forward and left the stable, stopping as soon as he called out in near panic. 'Stop!'  
  
Legolas was still by his side, one arm raised, but not touching him. Long moments passed and the elf wondered what was going through the dwarf's mind. He sat on the horse, looking down on her as if deep in thought.  
  
Finally he raised his head and looked at Legolas.  
  
'She will not let me fall?'  
  
'Not if she can help it.'  
  
The dwarf sighed once more.  
  
'Very well then, you win, my friend. I will try to ride this horse. If you could hand me my axe and bag. I guess it is time to leave.'  
  
With a relieved smile the elf handed him his belongings and hurried away to get his own horse. With envy the dwarf watched him lightly mount Arod.  
  
'Are you finally finished so we can leave, master elf?' he asked politely.  
  
With a soft laugh the elf called something in his own tongue and Arod rushed away and Selena decided to follow his lead. Holding on with all his might the dwarf was only grateful that Legolas did not go with his usual speed, for words had left him and he would not have been able to command his horse to a slower gait.  
  
  
  
___ 


	3. Danger

This time it was the king of Gondor who was found on a balcony, staring into the distance. He heard Arwen approach but did not turn his eyes as he felt her presence next to him.  
  
'Why did you not go with them? I know both of them asked you to join them.' Her soft melodious voice asked.  
  
'I can not. Long have I traveled Middle Earth and much have I seen, but not longer am I free to go where I wish.' His voice was calm and she could feel the sadness in his eyes.  
  
'You are king. Your duty lies here, in Gondor. Maybe you will never again have the freedom to do as you wish but right now you have. The war is over and the lands of Middle Earth rejoice in their new freedom. Right now there is peace and quiet and it will hold for some time. You could afford to leave the white city for some time, my beloved, and it would not be wise to loose this opportunity, for I fear it will be the last one you will have.'  
  
He did not answer and she did not say more, only watching him. She knew that part of him was still the ranger that knew and loved the land like hardly anyone else. She understood better than he thought his longing to once more be 'Strider' , the man that roamed the land, free of the duty and the burden of the crown.  
  
'Knowing Gimli's fondness of riding they have not gone far yet. It would not take you long to catch up with them.' She finally added softly. 'Faramir will stay here in the city of Gondor until you return.'  
  
Now he turned to look at her, a wry smile on his lips.  
  
'You have thought of everything already.'  
  
She bowed her head to hide her smile.  
  
'I know the yearning of your heart. You should not deny it this chance.'  
  
'So I should just leave Gondor, only a year after the war and for purely selfish reasons?'  
  
'You will go to Imlradis to take your farewell from the elves that aided Gondor during the war. I do not think Elrohir and Elladan have been forgotten yet by the people of Gondor. And you will have the chance to rest for once for the last year was hard and you never had the time to recover neither from the hardship of the fellowships' quest nor from the war. Even a king needs to rest.'  
  
They fell silent again. Arwen knew the war going on in his heart and hoped he would choose to follow his friends. He needed that one last adventure, she knew. Not to save the world but to rest his spirit.  
  
Finally she retreated silently leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
@@@  
  
They rode side by side, sometimes talking, sometimes in silence. Gimli was getting more and more comfortable and sure of himself, although he never let go of Selena's mane.  
  
The first hours had been tense, the dwarf too scared to even look up or answer to any of Legolas' questions, his whole being focused on staying on the horse. But his tension had eased slowly and by now he dared looking around from time to time. Legolas kept the pace slow and stayed close to him, his sharp eyes hardly ever leaving his friend during those first hours. He hated to see him uncomfortable like this and hoped with all his heart Gimli would overcome his fear and find only a small part of the pleasure he himself found in riding.  
  
'What about a break, master elf? You might not feel anything but I can not tell what cries out louder – my stomach for lack off food or my backside for lack off a nice comfortable seat.'  
  
'Ask your horse my friend, if she is willing to stop.'  
  
'At the mercy of a mare. If my father knew this, he would deny me!.' The dwarf grumbled and ignored the soft laughter coming from his friend. 'Very well then, my dear horse, would you do me the courtesy to stop so I could get some soil under my feet and some food into my stomach?'  
  
The sarcastic question was answered with a snort from his horse and more laughter from his left but after a few more steps the mare stopped, turning her head and looking expectantly at him. Arod had stopped next to him and Legolas had lightly jumped from his back.  
  
Looking down Gimli wondered for a brief moment if it was really worth the risk, but he was not going to ask the elf for help. Legolas knew him well enough to pretend to ignore him, although he kept watching from the corner of his eyes while he scanned their surroundings.  
  
Taking a deep breath the dwarf swung his left leg over the mare's back and slowly slid down. When his feet touched the ground he let out a sigh of relief and took a quick step backwards.  
  
The horse looked at him for a moment before lowering her head and nibbling on the grass at her feet. Ignoring him for now she started to feed.  
  
With a shrug he turned away, not bothering to secure her in any way. If she got away so be it.  
  
Growling at the smiling elf he knelt to light a fire.  
  
@@@  
  
Through the Gap of Rohan their way led them, for none of them wished to go the way the fellowship had been forced to take. Gimli had gotten more used to riding on his own and their pace had quickened although they did not haste. Both enjoyed their companionship and did not want to have it end too soon.  
  
To Gimli's relief he was spared another trip to Fangorn although they passed quite near to it. But Legolas did not ask and Gimli did not offer to go there. Once was more than enough.  
  
They had been warned of danger on their way but even after eight days they had encountered no threat whatsoever. Rivendell was getting closer.  
  
'How many days more do I need to endure this torture?'  
  
Gimli sighed as he once more slid from his mare. He might have been able to mount and ride a horse by now, but he did not posses the easy grace with witch Legolas did so.  
  
To tell the truth he envied the elf maybe a little bit but all together he was proud of his newly learned abilities. Although he took great care in not showing this, grumbling when he had to get up on Selena in the morning and complaining whenever he could about crazy elves that forced a poor dwarf into situations no dwarf should find himself in.  
  
The elf only smiled at that most of the time and once Gimli had been close to throwing his axe at Legolas when he started to sing a merry song about a dwarf facing the many difficulties of riding a horse.  
  
He had gotten annoyed enough to urge Selena to a quicker pace to catch up with the half laughing and half singing elf. It was the first time he ever did that and it took Legolas by surprise. Only narrowly did he escape the blow that would most probably have taken him from Arod. He quickly took himself out of Gimli's range but at least he stopped singing.  
  
'It is a four day's ride, so I would say we need six or seven.' Legolas answered.  
  
The dwarf nodded, taking no offense. They had no reason to rush and so they did not.  
  
@@@  
  
It happened this night ,shortly after Gimli had settled down to sleep. He could not tell what had awoken him. Looking around for the elf keeping watch he found his friend standing upright and staring into the dark wood surrounding them. Gimli held his breath as he saw a flicker of light from the dying fire lighten his friend's face. A look of concentration and apprehension was on the fair features and a familiar tightening of his stomach told Gimli of fast approaching danger.  
  
'Something is out there.' Legolas whispered, having acknowledged that he was awake. 'And coming closer fast. They are too many too fight.'  
  
'Can we outrun them?'  
  
'We have to. But you still lack the skill to ride at night and with high speed and we will need to be fast.'  
  
Understanding the elf's meaning he gathered his belongings and secured them to Selena's back, adding Legolas' light pack to it. By now he could hear the danger approaching. The trampling of countless feet and the guttural voices he had hoped never to her again.  
  
'Orcs.'  
  
'Yes.' Legolas confirmed. Hurry.'  
  
The elf had covered the fire and only the light of the stars shimmered through the treetops. A soft whistle called Arod and Gimli felt strong arms go around him and lift him up. He was used to riding behind Legolas and did not quite understand why the elf put him up first. But before he could ask he heard him call out in elfish, not even trying to be silent anymore.  
  
The orcs seemed to know exactly were they were, there was no use in hiding.  
  
The mare snickered once and broke away, a silver flash hardly to be seen in the dark.  
  
Orcs were breaking through the underbrush all around them as Legolas finally mounted up behind him, wrapping one strong arm around the dwarf to keep him on the horse. With the other hand he touched the horse's side.  
  
'Go, Arod! Go!'  
  
The big horse reacted in an instant. But the orcs were too close and Legolas knew they would most likely not get trough this unscathed. It was the main reason the dwarf was in front of him, shielded by his body. Together on the horse none of them could wield a weapon successfully, their only chance was Arod's speed and the orc's slow reaction time.  
  
But they had smelled the elf and their hate for his kin made their attack the more fierce. Using his free hand to draw one of his long knives Legolas was able to block one attack from an orc blade while the horse instinctively shied away from another, trampling one of the approaching creatures. Then it had passed the ring of attackers.  
  
Resheathing his blade and bending over to make them as small a target as possible Legolas could hear the singing of bowstrings. One arrow passed his head only narrowly missing him. He hoped that the horse would not be wounded. The thought had barley formed as something hit him in the back.  
  
No cry left his lips, only a soft gasp that he hoped Gimli would have missed as his hand tightened in Arod's mane to keep himself on the horse as a sudden dizziness made his head spin.  
  
It lasted only for a few moments then he had himself under control again. A slow pain started to spread from the point in his back were the arrow had hit him and he tried his best to ignore it. Straining his ears he could hear the enemy falling behind them as Arod made his way through the wood with lightening speed. Somewhere to their left he could hear Selena keeping up with them.  
  
Gimli had not heard the gasp but had felt the impact when the arrow hit Legolas. Sudden understanding dawned as he realized why he was sitting in front of the elf instead of behind him. Anger flared up as well as concern. He could feel Legolas arm around him, tightening for the briefest moment, as his body reacted to the impact and then his other hand came up to grab Arod's mane.  
  
They seemed to go on like that forever. The pain became sharper with every movement of the horse but Legolas knew they could not stop for some time yet. First they needed to be far enough away to not be overtaken again.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
He did not respond and it scared Gimli, despite the grip the elf still had on him. But it had grown weaker ad he feared for his friend.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'You are wounded.'  
  
So Gimli had noticed.  
  
'It is nothing.' He tried to assure his friend as well as himself.  
  
But there was a strain to his voice and Gimli knew it to be not entirely true. But he knew well that they could not stop and all he could do was hope he was not too badly injured.  
  
@@@  
  
The elf's grip was slipping and finally the fear for his friend won out over caution.  
  
'Arod, stop.' He called out, not really sure if this horse would listen to him. But Arod had started to slow down on his own, feeling something was wrong with his master. He knew the dwarf well enough to obey him if he saw a reason too and so he stopped at the command.  
  
Legolas was only dimly aware that the movement under him had ceased. It had become harder to fight the pain and darkness had started to well up around him.  
  
'Legolas? Can you get down?'  
  
Gimli felt Legolas' arm fall away from him and turned to look at his friend. In the dim light of the stars he could barely make out his pale face. Slowly the elf moved and slipped down from the horse, no sign of his usual grace evident. Fear for his friend who stood swaying won out over his fear of heights and Gimli closed his eyes as he let himself fall down from Arod. Landing securely on his feet, he noticed Selena was still with them.  
  
He focused his attention on Legolas.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
Stepping next to him he could see the arrow for the first time. It was embedded in his friends back, just between his quiver and his knives.  
  
'You need to sit down.'  
  
Before he had even finished this words the elf had already sunk down.  
  
'Stay here, I will make a fire so I can tend to you.'  
  
Legolas did not reply.  
  
Dry wood was easily found and a fire quickly kindled.  
  
The elf had slowly gotten his nausea under control. Sitting and not moving helped a lot and when Gimli had finished he was a lot more alert.  
  
Legolas met the dwarf's concerned gaze as he started to undo the straps that held his weapons on his back. A hand reached out to carefully remove his quiver and knives, careful not to jar the dark shaft.  
  
'I need to get it out.'  
  
The elf nodded again, fighting the urge to close his eyes.  
  
Gimli was relieved that Legolas seemed more aware now. Maybe it was not as bad as he had feared. He found the small bag with bandages and herbs Aragorn had given them and returned to his friend. A pot with water was already simmering over the fire.  
  
He stepped behind his friend, looking at the black shaft. He did not wish to do this, knowing how much pain he would inflict on his friend.  
  
He took off his cloak and paced it on the ground.  
  
'You need to lay down.'  
  
Legolas obeyed without a word, moving slowly. He lay down his face turned away from Gimli, his hands by his side, balled to fists.  
  
He did not want to do this. But knowing there was no other choice Gimli carefully closed the fingers of his right hand around the shaft, placing his left hand on the elf's back.  
  
'Ready?'  
  
A short nod was his answer,  
  
Taking a deep breath the dwarf waited for a moment, feeling the muscles under his fingers constrict for a moment before Legolas forced himself to relax. The moment he felt him loosen up Gimli acted, using all his strength to rip the arrow out with his right while his left firmly held the convulsing body down.  
  
A cry of agony was torn from the elf as the already painful wound was ripped open even further.  
  
With a snarl of disgust Gimli throw the black arrow away and turned back to his task. Quickly he removed Legolas' cloak and helped the elf into a sitting position to remove his green tunic. The elf was trembling slightly and the silver shirt beneath was already drenched in blood welling up from the deep and ugly looking wound.  
  
Bare-chested the elf sank back on the cloak, his eyes focusing on the dancing flames of the fire. Gimli was as gentle as possible as he cleaned the wound and applied herbs he knew that would stop the blood flow. But he could feel the slight body tense up in pain at his ministrations and he was almost as relieved as Legolas when he was finally finished.  
  
'Can you sit up?'  
  
As a response the elf gritted his teeth and forced himself into an upright position, careful to not jar his wound.  
  
'Thank you, Gimli.'  
  
'Thus is nothing. You should rest now.'  
  
There was a question on Gimli's mind that he dared not to ask. He knew of the elven healing abilities and had seen it before. Legolas had never been seriously wounded before, merely some scratches that had been disappearing within a few hours. But Gimli knew of the orc's habit to poison their weapons and as far as he knew not even elves were immune against it.  
  
Uneasiness making his heart heavy he got to his feet to look for the arrow he had thrown away. He found it quickly and turned to the fire to examine it carefully.  
  
Legolas watched him do so. He did not need to look at the arrow, for he could feel the answer to that question. The removal of the arrow should have relieved most of the pain, but it had not. The poison that had remained in the wound, despite Gimli's tries of cleaning it still burned on. It could not be removed with normal herbs, but Legolas had no way of knowing witch kind of poison had been used. He simply had no idea which herbs would counteract it. The only thing he could do was wait and hope.  
  
Gimli cleaned the tip of the arrow from blood and stared hard at it. The usually black metal gleamed in the light, looking almost blue. It confirmed his deepest fear. Looking over at the elf he was meet by a calm and steady gaze, telling him Legolas already knew.  
  
'What can we do?' he asked, his voice hoarse. He could barley contain himself to flung the arrow into the fire.  
  
'Nothing.' Was the calm answer.  
  
'What do you mean? To every poison there is an antidote. Just tell me what you need, I will find it!'  
  
'I do not know, Gimli.'  
  
He stared at his friend, a sudden feeling of fear welling up. It could not be.  
  
'There must be something.'  
  
Legolas looked at him, seeing fear and pain in his eyes. He could not bring himself to tell the dwarf that he had no knowledge of what to do.  
  
'There is a herb you might find here.' He finally said. 'it grows in the shadows of high trees. It has only few small red blossoms and the underside of its leaves is almost white.'  
  
The dwarf quickly lit a branch to use as a torch and went away to look for it.  
  
Closing his eyes Legolas fought the guilt at not telling him the whole truth.  
  
It seemed to take forever as every stupid plant seemed to look alike in the dim light of the torch. Twice he had thought he had found it and twice he was disappointed. One had pink blossoms, the other one completely green leaves. But finally his patience was rewarded. The blossoms were tiny and he had almost overlooked them, but looking closer they were a bright red. Turning the leaves he found them to be white. Quickly he gathered as much as he could find and returned to the fire, almost giddy with relief.  
  
'I found it, Legolas. What to do now? Boil them or apply them as they are?'  
  
His guilt won as he saw his friend's happy expression.  
  
'Neither of them, my friend, just give them to me.'  
  
The dwarf handed him the herbs and watched as he carefully plucked a few leaves from them and handed the rest back to him.  
  
'Keep them for now.'  
  
'This will help?' It could not be so easy.  
  
'Not for long.' Legolas confessed. 'I do not know the poison, Gimli. There is naught that I can do. I do not know enough of healing.'  
  
He started to chew the leaves, feeling its slightly bitter taste fill his mouth.  
  
The dwarf could feel his heart sinking again.  
  
'Then we need to reach Rivendell as soon as possible.' He quietly said. 'Lord Elrond is a healer, he will be able to help you.'  
  
No protest came forward and quickly Gimli gathered their belongings. A four days ride Legolas had said it to be. He only hoped the elf would last that long.  
  
Pushing away gathering dark thoughts he found a second shirt in Legolas' pack and handed it to him. While the elf painfully slipped into his clothes Gimli secured their packs once more to their horses.  
  
Without a comment he watched Legolas slowly mount Arod, a moan escaping him as he pulled himself on his horse's back. There was compassion in the dwarf's eyes as he handed him bow and quiver along with his knives.  
  
'Alas they day has come when a dwarf mounts a horse more easily and graceful than an elf.' Gimli teased.  
  
Legolas kept silent until Gimli had mounted Selena.  
  
'More easily maybe, but more graceful? Even in death I would hold more grace than a dwarf climbing on a horse!'  
  
'You better get moving if you do not wish to put proof to that last statement of yours.'  
  
And although Gimli's voice was light his eyes were troubled. 


	4. Running out of time

They had not stopped but once to let the horses drink. They were riding fast, faster then ever before but still Gimli wished he was a better rider.  
  
'Maybe I should ride with you, we could go faster that way.' He finally offered.  
  
Legolas shook himself out of the trancelike state he had been in when hearing Gimli's voice. His back throbbed, the pain shooting from there along his whole body. His skin was aching, the touch of his soft clothing against it almost too much to bare. It took all his willpower to keep on riding and he had not the strength left to argue his friend's suggestion.  
  
He cried out in pain as helped the dwarf up on Arod, swaying for a second. But Gimli was seated behind him now and for once his arms held the elf on the horse instead the other way around.  
  
Without asking Gimli offered the herbs he still carried and Legolas accepted them, chewing on some of the leaves once more. The pain lessened a bit and he found new strength to keep going.  
  
@@@  
  
He started out five days after his friends and had not expected to catch up with them before they reached Rivendell. But he found they had been going even slower then he had thought and each day brought him closer to them.  
  
A days ride after the Gap of Rohan Aragorn found signs he did not like. They screamed of orcs to him and fear for the well being of elf and dwarf further spurred him on. Following their tracks he soon reached the place they had been attacked.  
  
Dismounting his horse he studied the tracks, reading with keen eyes the story they told. He found no blood and the hoof prints of two horses leaving.  
  
Mounting swiftly he followed them.  
  
@@@  
  
Gimli was woken from a light doze when the horse stopped.  
  
'What?' he mumbled. Looking around he found no reason for their halt.  
  
'We need to stop.' Legolas said.  
  
'We need to reach Rivendell.' Gimli answered with a stern voice, not ready to let them waste precious time.  
  
'The horses need food and water and some rest if we want to keep this pace.' The elf carefully lowered himself down.  
  
Accepting the reasoning Gimli followed him down, inwardly glad for the rest. He took in his friend's pale and weary face.  
  
'Sit down Legolas. I will see to the horses.'  
  
For once the elf did not resist but obeyed. Even more worried now Gimli took quick care of the animals, offering them water.  
  
Legolas forced himself to move and collect some wood. His hands were shaking, he realized as he tried to kindle a fire. A great weakness seemed to overwhelm him and resting his chin on his up drawn knees he closed his eyes for a moment. The herbs still worked, for the pain was dull. But somehow his strength had left him.  
  
Gimli joined him and took over the task of building the fire. Then he sat back, looking at his companion. He looked worse, lines of pain and exhaustion marring his usually flawless face. He was pale and his eyes were closed.  
  
A sudden memory welled up of another night, many days ago, in Lothlorien. Haldir had warned him then that closed eyes were a bad sign.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
The eyes fluttered open.  
  
'I would like to take a look at your wound.'  
  
The elf straightened, lifting his head from his knees.  
  
'There is no use in doing that, my friend.' He softly answered. 'Better take some rest.'  
  
Gimli knew when there was no use arguing with him and changed the topic.  
  
'How many days to Rivendell?'  
  
'If we could keep up this pace I would say two.'  
  
'You need the rest more than I do.'  
  
'I would not be able to find sleep.' Legolas softly answered and looked away into the darkness. For a moment Gimli watched him before getting up to get his blanket.  
  
'Wake me if you change your mind.'  
  
A nod was his answer.  
  
Legolas remained where he was for some time before getting to his feet. It was painful to move but he kept going, leaving the ring of light the fire formed and stepped into the dark. His fingers touched the rough bark of a tree and he sighed, pressing his palm against it. He could feel it's strength, the life pulsing through it. For a long time he stayed like this, listening to the life surrounding him, feeling it. And at the same time he could feel his own life slowly fading as the poison in his blood moved trough him. The tree felt it too, for it's voice was sad.  
  
He was afraid.  
  
He was an immortal, death nothing he was used to deal with. He had faced it time and time again in battle but had never dwelt on the thought what it would feel like. And he had expected a warriors death, quick and sudden. Not like this. To slowly fade and being unable to stop it. It scared him.  
  
Was it like this to be mortal? To know it would happen one day and there was nothing to stop it? Was it like this to age, to lose strength and health and slowly whither away? How could someone live with that knowledge and not despair? For the poison in his veins there might still be a cure but a mortal had no such hope. How could they exist like that?  
  
The fire died behind him but it took a long time before the elf moved again. He slowly walked around, looking for the herb to bring him some relief hoping it would be enough to keep the darkness that crept closer with every breath he took at bay for some time longer.  
  
He had to keep going if he wanted to live.  
  
He woke Gimli before dawn. At the dwarfs insistence he ate although it was the last thing on his mind. They set out again in silence.  
  
@@@  
  
They had been going for only two hours when he felt the elf go limp. Holding on with all his strength and calling out to the horses to stop Gimli managed to keep the silent body in front of him up.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
No answer came and frantic fingers searched for the spot on Legolas' throat. A sigh of relief escaped as he felt the soft pulsing that signaled life.  
  
But what now? Could he risk simply going on? What if he lost control of Arod? But everything was better than wasting time.  
  
'Arod go, but slowly I beg you!'  
  
How he did it, he had no idea but somehow he managed to keep them both on the horse as it slowly continued its way towards Rivendell.  
  
@@@  
  
His arms were tiring and he was afraid to loose his hold on Legolas. But if he got down, there was no way he would be able to get them both back up. His eyes strayed to Selena. Would she be strong enough to carry them both?  
  
He had no choice Gimli decided, he could not hold Legolas like this much longer.  
  
'Arod, stop.'  
  
The horse obeyed once more. Slowly and carefully Gimli lowered his burden to the ground, hoping to inflict no further damage to his friend. He followed more quickly and lifted the silent body in his arms to carry him away from the horse. It was unexpected how light the elf was. Placing him on the ground he pondered what to do. Legolas did not stir and he decided to take care of the horses, unloading Selena.  
  
He ate a few bites without appetite and turned back to his charge. Kneeling down next to him he lightly shook his shoulder.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
He did not react. He was breathing and his heart was beating but other than that he gave no sign of life. Fear welled up as Gimli realized that his friend was fading and fast. His eyes were closed, dark lashes a harsh contrast to too pale skin.  
  
It was a fear he had never expected to feel. He had been afraid to loose Legolas to the sea, that one day he would set sail and never return, but never to death. He was an elf, after all, supposed to be immortal. He was not supposed to die.  
  
Getting to his feet with grim determination he burdened Arod with their belongings. Lifting Legolas in his arms once more he called for Selena. She came at once and with some difficulty he lifted the elf on her back and mounted up behind him. Wrapping his arms once more around the slender waist he leaned Legolas' body against his torso, keeping him in an upright position.  
  
'Go Selena and fast.'  
  
His legs gripping the horse he held his position as she sped away, Arod following them without the need to call for him. He would follow his master even if the dwarf ordered him not to.  
  
@@@  
  
The tracks he found at the next camp told him that one of them was wounded and it seemed to be Legolas. Riding as fast as possible Aragorn followed the tracks that seemed only a few hours old.  
  
It was past noon when he could not only see the tracks but also hear the other horses. He thought of calling out but instead spurred his horse to an even faster pace.  
  
Only minutes later could he make out the shape of a rider less horse in front of him. Arod. But where was Legolas?  
  
'Gimli?' he called out.  
  
The horse before him slowed and he could make out another shape a little farther away.  
  
'Gimli!' he called again and this time he received an answer.  
  
@@@  
  
Only when he heard the voice a second time did Gimli realize whom it did belong to.  
  
'Aragorn!'  
  
Hope that had been fading with the life he held in his arms welled up again.  
  
Stopping Selena he turned his head and could make out the well known shape coming closer. He did not know why and how Aragorn came to be here, but it brought him great relief. He knew him to be a healer and he would be able to tend to Legolas.  
  
Concern flashed in the kings eyes as he took in the unmoving form in his arms.  
  
'He has been wounded, Aragorn. The arrow was poisoned. He has been like this for hours now.'  
  
The king dismounted quickly and taking the elf's form from Gimli's arms lowered him to the ground.  
  
'He could not tell me what poison it was and what to do against it. The only thing he knew to help was this herb.'  
  
What he had left of it he showed it to Aragorn who just took a short glance at it.  
  
'This is no medicine to counteract a poison, Gimli. It only dulls pain and gives strength.'  
  
The king answered while he already stripped the elf's clothing away. The bandage was caked with dried blood and stuck to Legolas' skin.  
  
'Some water, Gimli.'  
  
The dwarf handed him a water skin and he soaked the bandage. After waiting for a few moments he was able to peel it away without hurting the tender skin beneath.  
  
'It shows no sign of healing!' the dwarf exclaimed.  
  
'No, Gimli. The poison is too strong, even for an elf for him to heal. Bring me my bag and make a fire.'  
  
The dwarf moved with almost elven speed and as soon as the fire burned Aragorn put some water to boil. Adding some herbs to it he let it cool down a bit before turning back to his unconscious friend.  
  
'I need you to hold him down, Gimli.'  
  
'But he is unconscious.' The dwarf protested while he knelt next to the prone form.  
  
'Just in case, Gimli.'  
  
Aragorn told him to keep hold of Legolas' wrists to stop him from fighting them should he awake. Settling himself on the elf's thighs to pin them down he hesitated for a moment.  
  
His eyes searched the wound for a few moments before he leaned forward and carefully poured some of the mixture of water and herbs on it. A shudder went through the elf. He cried out as Aragorn started to clean the wound and Gimli's hands tightened on Legolas' wrists. He never opened his eyes as he tried to buck and get away from the intense pain as cleansing herbs and poison mingled in the open wound.  
  
Aragorn's weight kept him down but Gimli was surprised at the sudden display of strength and resistance from the wounded elf. Tightening his grip even more he had to use all of his not inconsiderable strength to keep the his arms still. Something snapped under his fingers and in a feeling of sudden nausea welled up as he realized it had been Legolas' wrist. Shock made him let go, but by now all fight had left the elf and he lay unmoving again.  
  
Aragorn was still cleaning the wound. Dark blood, almost black welled up and he wiped it away again and again, occasionally pouring some more of the mixture over the wound, until the color slowly turned to a bright red. A few herbs were applied next and the wound bandaged again.  
  
Wearily he looked up.  
  
'Do you still have the arrow, Gimli?'  
  
'Yes, I kept it. Do you need it?'  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
  
'Keep it for you might need to show it to Elrond. I only cleaned the wound and bought Legolas some more hours. Too much of the poison is already in his blood.'  
  
His eyes wandered to the horses. Arod looked the best from all of them, his own horse was exhausted from the hard pace he had set the last two days, Selena looked surprisingly well for carrying the extra weight. But Arod would not let him mount him, he knew. The elf's horse accepted no other rider but Legolas… and Gimli.  
  
'Can you ride Arod, Gimli?' he asked without much hope.  
  
'If you help me up.' The dwarf answered to his surprise. But his eyes never left the still figure. Bruises marred the pale skin were he had held the elf's wrists.  
  
Aragorn caught his look. He reached out and grabbed Gimli's shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
  
'I broke his wrist, Aragorn.' The dwarf whispered.  
  
Gently the former ranger traced the broken bone and bandaged it tightly. He could tell that Gimli was shaken.  
  
'There was no other way, Gimli. Had I not been able to clean the poison from his wound he would not have lived much longer.'  
  
'I know. It is just… I did not really expect him to fight us like this. I hurt him, and although I know it was necessary a part of me has trouble accepting this.'  
  
Gimli sighed again and got to his feet, there was not time to dwell on his feelings.  
  
'We must not linger any longer.' He quietly stated, anxious to loose more time, time his friend had not to spare. 


	5. Waiting

They rode the exhausted horses as fast as they dared. Legolas had stirred a few times but never opened his eyes. He was still fading, Gimli could feel it. The forest around them seemed dark and somber, no birds sung as they passed through.  
  
Everything had started to blur together as exhaustion caught up with Gimli. Lack of sleep and food and too much worry added finally up. His head was aching, as was his back and the only thing that kept him going was fear. Fear of loosing a friend dear to him like no other had ever been. Fear of never hearing him laugh again or sing.  
  
'I would even let you sing that stupid song about dwarves and horses.' He whispered. But no response came.  
  
Rivendell was still a few hours away. Aragorn's eyes wandered to Arod. Gimli looked exhausted, like someone who had long ago reached the end of his endurance. Legolas had not woken, and Aragorn had not expected him too.  
  
The forest around them was somber, as if feeling one of it's beloved children dying. For the king of Gondor had no illusions about the elf's condition. He was fading with every breath, the rising of his chest barley visible anymore. He doubted they would reach Rivendell in time.  
  
A cry rang out from somewhere in front of them and Aragorn's hand went to his sword hilt.  
  
Gimli looked up, his overly tired mind suddenly clear.  
  
Another shout and Aragorn's fingers left his weapon. He called back.  
  
'Elladan!'  
  
Moments later seemingly out of nowhere a white horse appeared, it's rider a dark haired elf.  
  
'Elrohir!' he called out 'I found them!'  
  
He moved his horse to Arod's side taking in the still form cradled in Gimli's arms.  
  
With an unreadable expression on his face he reached out and touched Legolas forehead.  
  
Moments later Lord Elrond's second son appeared. Greeting Aragorn with a short nod he joined his brother at Gimli's side.  
  
'There is no time to waste. He is almost gone.' Elladan whispered.  
  
Before Gimli had time to react Elrohir had bent over and taken Legolas from him, effortlessly lifting him up. As soon as Legolas was placed safely in front of him the dark haired elf called out and his horse sped away.  
  
A cry of protest tore from Gimli's lips. A calming hand rested on his thigh.  
  
'Do not fear for your friend. My brother will take him to my father faster than any of you could have.'  
  
'He is right Gimli. Let's follow him the best we can.'  
  
So they followed after Elrohir, loosing sight of him quickly. But Elladan stayed with them the long agonizing hours they needed to reach Rivendell.  
  
@@@  
  
Never before had Gimli felt do drained and never before so restless as he finally dismounted and entered the wide halls of Elrond's house. Elladan led them and quietly they followed, fear in their hearts warring with hope. The elf stopped and they found Elrohir sitting on the ground next to a closed door as if guarding it. With a graceful movement he stood to greet them.  
  
'How is Legolas?' Gimli asked, concern and fear in his voice.  
  
'I do not now.' Elrohir answered. 'Two hours have passed since we arrived and my father is still with him. No-one is allowed to enter until he says so.'  
  
Without another word the dwarf sat down on the ground, leaning his aching body against the cool wall. He would wait then.  
  
Aragorn stayed with him and so did the sons of Elrond. For the prince of Mirkwood had long been their friend and they feared for him.  
  
'How did you know we needed help?' Gimli finally asked, breaking the somber silence. He had puzzled over that.  
  
Elrohir turned his gaze to the ground, sadness filling his eyes.  
  
'The trees cried out.' He softly said. 'For they love the wood elves as much as they are loved by them. They wept as the Prince of Mirkwood fell and their anguish could be heard even here. And so my father sent us to find him, hoping he was not beyond help.'  
  
Awe filled Gimli's heart. Never had he understood the bond between nature and elf, never realized how deep it run.  
  
@@@  
  
The door opened and Gimli was wide awake immediately. The moment he had dreaded and hoped for had come at last.  
  
Elrond looked as exhausted as he had ever seen an elf.  
  
But there was a tiny smile on his lips as he regarded the dwarf standing in front of him. Smeared he was with dirt and dried blood and lines on his face told of long days without proper sleep. In his eyes glimmered hope and shone fear as he waited for the elf lord to speak.  
  
'You may enter now. He is still asleep and will stay so for some time.'  
  
Hope won over in Gimli's eyes.  
  
'So he will live?'  
  
Elrond's face turned grave.  
  
'I did what I could but too long did he carry the poison in his veins.'  
  
Seeing the hope die in the faces around him he quickly added. 'But he is of noble blood and his healing powers are great. If he lives through this night he will recover.'  
  
He stepped aside as the dwarf entered at first, quickly making his way to his friend's side. He stopped there, looking down at the sleeping elf. His eyes were still closed and his right side was propped up to keep the pressure off his wound.  
  
Almost fragile did he look to Gimli's eyes. The slight body concealing his strength and agility, he did not look the fierce warrior he really was. Strangely peaceful did he look, as he lay there his face showing no sign of the fight for his life that was going on.  
  
His arms and chest was bare and the bruises on his wrists stood out darkly against his pale skin.  
  
@@@  
  
This night was the longest Gimli could ever remember. He sat on a chair someone had brought in after his refusal to leave the room again. Aragorn had been gone for times but Gimli never left. Food and wine were brought to him but he ate little and only nipped the wine. Tired he was, more tired than he had ever been and his eyes closed from time to time on their own accord. But after a few minutes he would start from his sleep and his eyes would check for the slow rise and fall of his friend's chest.  
  
Legolas still fought.  
  
Elrond had returned to the room after an hour, looking refreshed. He had stayed ever since. From time to time he would lay a hand on Legolas forehead and call to him. He never responded.  
  
Once he met Gimli's eyes and smiled.  
  
'He is strong.'  
  
When Legolas finally stirred the dwarf was on his feet in a moment but did not come closer. Holding his breath he watched as Elrond stepped to his friend's side and once more laid his hand on his forehead. This time the dark lashes fluttered and Legolas' eyes slowly opened. With a moan of relief Gimli stepped closer, grabbing his friend's hand in his own. Dark eyes slowly focused and swept through the room, confusion written in them. Then they came to rest on Elrond and understanding dawned.  
  
A firm grip on Legolas' hand made him turn his head to his left and he found himself looking into a happily grinning face.  
  
'Gimli?'  
  
His voice was so weak it shocked the dwarf. Casting a quick glance to Elrond he only found calm assurance there.  
  
'Legolas. Did you finally decide you had enough sleep, my friend?'  
  
A smile was his only answer as the weak grip on his hand slackened. Alarmed he noticed the elf's eyes glazing over.  
  
'Legolas! You just woke! You can not…'  
  
A hand came to rest on his shoulder.  
  
'Do not fear, my friend. He is merely sleeping.' Aragorn calmed him.  
  
Looking up from the pale face resting on the pillows he looked to Elrond for confirmation. He found the elf lord standing at the window, gazing out. Without Gimli even noticing morning had dawned.  
  
'The gloom has lifted from the trees and the birds rejoice in song. The Prince of Mirkwood will live.'  
  
Feeling a stinging in his eyes Gimli looked down and his blurred sight took in the almost faded bruises on Legolas wrists. A smile lit his face as he realized that the elf had finally begun to heal He found himself laughing with relief and joy as tears spilled from his eyes. He found his feelings reflected in Aragorn's face and the two embraced, laughing.  
  
'I suggest you to get some rest now.' Elrond's mild voice broke in 'he will sleep for many hours.'  
  
@@@  
  
They did as the Lord of Rivendell bade them and neither king nor dwarf were seen again during this day. Darkness had fallen again when Gimli returned to Legolas' room. He found the elf still asleep and concern darkened his face.  
  
'He has woken once.'  
  
A soft voice told him and he found one of the twin sons of Elrond standing at the window. Which one he was Gimli could not tell, for they looked completely alike to him.  
  
'He asked for you then.' The dark haired elf added.  
  
Gimli nodded at that, feeling strangely pleased.  
  
'How is his wound?' he asked. Legolas still looked pale to him.  
  
'It is healing quickly now that the poison is no longer in his blood. Also his broken wrist is mending.'  
  
He could see the bruises that had marred the slender wrists no longer and the bandage that had wrapped the broken bone was gone. A hand suddenly touched his shoulder and Gimli took his eyes off the sleeping elf.  
  
'You must be hungry. Legolas is recovering and you should tend to your own needs now.'  
  
His stomach grumbled in response ere Gimli could say a word. With a soft laugh Elrond's son turned to leave the room.  
  
'Follow me, son of Gloin, we shall see if we can find a meal adequate enough to soothe that growling stomach of yours.'  
  
Smiling despite himself Gimli followed him after casting one last glance towards his sleeping friend.  
  
@@@  
  
'I assure you, my friend she will come back. It is the way of the elves…' Legolas tried to calm his distraught friend.  
  
'I am no elf and neither is my horse. She is gone, who would not try to get away from a valley full of elfes?' Gimli almost shouted.  
  
'It is the way of the elves to let their horses…' he tried again, but the dwarf did not even seem to listen.  
  
'She has more brain than I, obviously for I am still here. To think I did agree to come here in the first place!'  
  
'It is the way of the elves to let their horses run free if we do not need…'  
  
'Run free – that she did! She is gone and no-one seems to be concerned about that.'  
  
Letting out a frustrated sigh Legolas ceased his tries of communicating. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his elbows, letting the rays of the sun warm his face.  
  
'I will never understand elves – is there any reason for their behavior or… are you well, Legolas?'  
  
The elf blinked his eyes open in surprise for he had expected this tirade to go on for some time. He found a look of utter concern directed at him and assured his friend with a quick smile.  
  
'I am, my friend. I was merely waiting for you to finish so I could tell you where your beloved horse is.'  
  
'Beloved horse? I am no elf to love a beast like that. Although I must confess that I feel gratitude towards her and I would not want her to get lost in these forests and die because some uncaring elf sent here out there.'  
  
Legolas could not help but laugh out at this. The sudden movement sent a sharp pain through his back for his wound was not fully healed yet. He had awoken only a few hours ago and after eating he had been allowed to leave his bed and sit outside as long as he did not move too much. He had settled on one of his favorite places in the green next to one of the magnificent waterfalls of Rivendell. There a furious dwarf had found him, telling him that Arod and Selena had not been kept in stables but had been set free.  
  
His slight wince was noticed but not commented on. At least Gimli's anger seemed to have gone.  
  
'It is the way of the elves to let their horses run free if we do not need them. They…' Legolas tried once more.  
  
'Well, I guess she is gone then, I will not miss her. I only think she deserved better for she saved your life.'  
  
An eyebrow climbed high at that.  
  
'I thought It was you who took out the arrow and tended to me.' Legolas said with fake surprise. 'If I had known it was her, I would have…'  
  
The dwarf moved his hand as if to hit him but pulled back at the last moment, remembering his wounded state.  
  
'Crazy elf. She carried us both for I would have never been able to mount your ugly horse on my own.' Something in his eyes had gone soft and he quickly averted them.  
  
A tender smile appeared on the elf's lips as he realized how scared his friend had really been. Pushing himself upright he let out a loud whistle, making Gimli jump in surprise.  
  
'What did you do that for, crazy elf?' he grumbled.  
  
'You have seen and heard me call my horse like that for how many times?' Legolas asked slowly getting to his feet.  
  
'Your horse? What do you need your horse for? I do not think Lord Elrond would approve of you going for a ride. That wound is barley healed. Are you crazy? Well, of course you are – you are an elf. But I will not let you go and do something stupid even if I have to hold you down again.'  
  
The sound of hooves was coming closer and even before Gimli had had the time to draw breath and continue his tirade two horses came towards them. Arod let out a whine at seeing his master well again and gently nudged him. Legolas gently stroke his neck, watching as Gimli's face lit with joy and relief at seeing Selena.  
  
She had come to him without hesitance and the dwarf carefully checked her over, founding her well and unharmed. Reluctantly he reached out and touched her silver fur, carefully stroking her.  
  
Legolas voice rose softly so that the dwarf could barley make out the words he sung.  
  
'The dwarf who mounts a horse so tall  
  
Must be prepared to take a fall…'  
  
'Not this song again! I do not wish to hear it!' he cried, turning on the elf.  
  
With an innocent look upon his face the elf backed away a few steps but did not cease his singing.  
  
'…no orc, no troll has made him shiver,  
  
but the horse once moves, he starts to quiver…'  
  
'Legolas! Stop it or you will wish you have never woken!'  
  
With gentle laughter the elf stopped for he knew that in his current condition he had no chance to escape an angry dwarf.  
  
'Why my friend? I remember you saying I could sing it again.'  
  
'You were close to death – I would have told you anything. You heard me?'  
  
'There were few times when I was aware of my surroundings, but I did not find the strength to even open my eyes. I heard you, although I was not able to fulfill your wish then. But I would be happy to oblige you now.' Legolas' voice was soft as he added. 'I know what you did for me and I want to thank you for saving my life.'  
  
'It was nothing.' The dwarf grumbled. 'It was Aragorn who showed up just in time. But If you must express your gratitude then do it in never voicing this song again that you so nicely made up for me.'  
  
The elf only smiled and settled down again in the green grass. His voice rose again as his eyes turned towards the blue sky. This time it was an elven song Gimli had heard him sing before. Satisfied the dwarf settled down next to his friend, content in listening to his beautiful voice and watching the horses wander about.  
  
'Strange days these are.' Elrond commented, shaking his head as he turned away from the sight.  
  
Aragorn gave him a wry smile.  
  
'You have seen nothing yet if it comes to these two.'  
  
'I have seen more than I ever thought I would. A dwarf that rides a horse to wander Middle Earth with an elf.'  
  
Aragorn laughed. 'We had bets going in Gondor if Legolas would succeed in getting him to ride Selena. I dare say I would have won a fortune had I participated.'  
  
'Legolas is healing quickly. How long do you plan to stay here?'  
  
'I know not .' The king answered, his face turning grave. 'When Arwen persuaded me to follow them I did not know that my decision would mean life or death for Legolas. I know they plan to go further west, to the Shire. I still ponder if I should accompany them or return to my duties.'  
  
For Elrond there was no doubt what the man's heart desired, he clearly wished to go with his friends. Too close had he come to loose one of them to simply turn around now and return to Gondor.  
  
'My daughter is right, your presence as king can be spared for a while now that everything is a peace. Not for too long but you will feel for yourself when it is time to return.'  
  
The elf lord left him with that. No wiser than before as it is with the advice of elves Aragorn looked over to his two companions. He thought of Frodo and Sam, Pippin and Merry. It would be good to see them once more.  
  
Slowly he walked the roads of Rivendell towards his companions, listening to the elfish tune floating on the air. He would find out what Legolas and Gimli were planning and then make his decision.  
  
  
  
… the end 


	6. Aftermath

____  
  
This story should have ended with the last words of the last chapter… but some of you asked for a sequel and as the story had already begun to form in the back of my mind it was easy to give in to this requests…  
  
__  
  
once more a chapter that needed rewriting…  
  
thanks to Greenleaf-Legolas who pointed out the mistake to me.  
  
___  
  
  
  
The sound of the waterfalls mixed with the voices of elves singing. A soft glow filled the valley of Rivendell although night had fallen hours ago and it was hard to tell if the dim light emanated from the buildings themselves or if they simply reflected the shine of the stars above.  
  
From the place where Legolas was sitting he was able to oversee the whole beauty of Rivendell and he was absorbed in the sight as much as in his thoughts.  
  
Soon they would leave and he knew he would never set eyes on this place again. For Elrond Halfelven would leave Middle Earth and with him the elves of Rivendell. Only his daughter Arwen would stay behind for she had chosen another fate. Aragorn, or King Elessar as he was named now, she had wed and with him she would stay and forsake her immortality.  
  
A disturbing thought it was for the elf, that one of his own kind would choose the life and death of a mortal.  
  
More than ever he had found his thoughts circling around this. Death.  
  
A mystery for someone who was not used to deal with it. Although immortal, elves might still die but if they did they were not completely lost. To Mandos Hall their souls would travel and one day they might been reborn. But the death of someone not elven was something completely different.  
  
It had been a shock to him, the grief he had felt, the feeling of complete loss, something he had never before been forced to endure. It had shaken him.  
  
But his newest experience with death had been even more personal and he still struggled with the aftermath.  
  
He had felt the cold hands of death brushing his heart.  
  
For hours he had felt his life slowly draining away as the poison coursed through his body.  
  
He had almost died and only Elrond's healing powers had saved him.  
  
He had recovered, his wounds had healed quickly but his mind had not found peace yet. It was not that he thought himself invincible, he had always known that each battle he engaged in could have been his last. The war of the ring had been hard and there had been times he had not believed it could ever be won.  
  
But the poison had killed him slowly, weakening him ever further. If not for Gimli and Aragorn he would have never made it to Rivendell. He would have died.  
  
And he still wondered if what he had felt then was what Arwen would feel once her father left Middle Earth.  
  
Would she feel her strength fading away ever so slowly until she had no more?  
  
Would she slowly weaken and feel death draw nearer until her heart no longer could keep going?  
  
The life span of a mortal seemed so short compared to the long live she had already lived and still she was considered young amongst the elves, being one of the last born in Middle Earth.  
  
How was it to know that every heartbeat brought you closer to death?  
  
He had been scared.  
  
How could a mortal not be?  
  
How could Aragorn face each day?  
  
How could Gimli?  
  
But they did and never had he felt the difference between them so heavy as he did now.  
  
For an elf could be reborn but a mortal did not face this fate. Perished once they were gone forever. The gift of man.  
  
He did not understand it.  
  
Arwen had chosen freely and she too would be gone forever. As would the beauty of Rivendell and Lothlorien.  
  
His heart was heavy as for the first time in his long life he felt a deep sorrow settle on his heart. Already he could feel the light of the firstborns fade from Middle Earth.  
  
And at the same time he could feel the call of the sea, tugging at his heart. It tore at him, paining him with its insistence.  
  
Still he was bound to this land.  
  
Friendship held him here, it's bonds still stronger than the pull towards the undying lands.  
  
Aragorn, a friend to him, noble and brave.  
  
And Gimli. Thinking about the dwarf made him smile. The most unlikely person within the fellowship had turned out to be the one who had become his closest and dearest friend.  
  
Stubborn he was and gruff as much as the elf was usually lighthearted. They seemed to have nothing in common and still had forged a bond of friendship like Legolas had never known before.  
  
But Gimli was a dwarf and therefore he was mortal. That thought filled Legolas with fear and grief. He was not one to fear what the future might hold, thus was not the way of the elves. But he knew one day he would loose this dear friend to death, and there was nothing to be done to change this.  
  
His ears caught a sound behind him and he knew someone was coming towards him. He recognized the step.  
  
@@@  
  
The elf had disappeared and not shown up for the evening meal. Surrounded by so many elves he missed his companion the more. He did not understand the fair folk any more than ever before, despite his closeness to one of them. Aragorn was talking and laughing with the son's of Elrond but Gimli still felt uncomfortable without Legolas at his side.  
  
He concentrated on the food served and the wine in his goblet only listening to the conversation. He was surprised as Elrohir turned to him. At least he thought it was Elrohir, he still could not keep the twins apart. Legolas and Aragorn did not seem to have troubles with that, but then they knew them fairly well.  
  
'I miss Legolas here tonight. Is he well?' the dark haired elf asked.  
  
'I do not know where he went.' Gimli answered. 'But he was well the last time I saw him.'  
  
At least as far as his body was concerned. What was going on in the elf's mind was another question. He had felt the dark mood that had settled on his usually lighthearted friend. He had hardly heard him sing these last days and often he had seemed lost in thought.  
  
Maybe it was the same sadness he had witnessed in Gondor when he had overheard Legolas talking to Aragorn about wanting to see Rivendell again. The elves were leaving Middle Earth and the places they dwelt would soon be deserted and forgotten.  
  
And maybe the sea was calling to him again. Gimli feared this, feared that he would not be able to resist the pull much longer and would join the elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien on their way to the Gray Havens.  
  
Although this fear paled in comparison to what he had felt when he had been close to loose him to death.  
  
He made his excuses as soon as he could, following his sudden impulse to find his friend.  
  
Stepping outside he once more admired the foreign beauty of Elrond's valley. But his eyes searched for the well known figure of his elven friend.  
  
Gimli knew him well enough to know the places he might find him and trying not to be too obvious in his search he slowly walked the paths of Rivendell. He had passed most of these places without a sign of his friend when he made out the slightest movement close to the place that would have been his next try.  
  
He walked on and could soon make out the slight form perched on the lowest branch of the old tree. Casting a glance around to keep up the pretence of a simple after meal walk he noticed it was a good place to oversee the whole valley. He stopped for a moment, caught by the beauty of it. A wave of sadness filled his own heart as he realized how soon all this would be gone.  
  
@@@  
  
Movement at his side told him the elf had decided to join him. He turned to him and found him standing next to him but his eyes were turned on the sight in front of them.  
  
For a moment Gimli hesitated before asking.  
  
'What is it that ails you my friend?'  
  
For a long time there was no answer.  
  
'I do not know.' Legolas finally said but his voice was tinged with sadness.  
  
Dark eyes studied him for a long time before the dwarf spoke again.  
  
'If I knew not better I would say you mourn for what will soon be perished and gone, for this is what I feel when I look around. The beauty of this place will soon be gone and for us mortals who are destined to stay in Middle Earth it will be lost forever. But for you it will be found again as soon as you reach the Undying Lands, will it not, Legolas?'  
  
'I do not know.' The elf repeated his earlier words. 'Some things will be lost forever and I do not think I will ever find something equal to them again.'  
  
He sighed as he looked up to the stars above, their soft glow reflecting in his pale features. Ethereal he looked to Gimli for a moment and unreal.  
  
'The Evenstar will fade' he whispered. 'As all things mortal are doomed to.'  
  
'But still she burns brightly my friend and will so for many years to come.' Gimli answered wondering if this was the reason for his friends dark mood. That soon Elrond would leave and Arwen's fate would be sealed.  
  
'I wonder if she will come to regret her decision when she feels death draw nearer. I could not imagine to choose such a fate of my own free will.'  
  
A smile broke on Gimli's face as he shook his head.  
  
'Have you ever loved Legolas? With all your heart? They say that the emotions of elves run deeper than those of any other being. If this is to be true than live a mortal life is an easy fate compared to a lost love. I guess it is not her choice to stay in Middle Earth that seals her fate but the love she feels. For if Aragon should perish the Evenstar would fade with him.'  
  
Silence fell again for a long time. He hardly heard Legolas words when they finally came.  
  
'You are right my friend for although I have never known a love so great I know how much it hurts to loose a friend and can only imagine what it would feel to loose a love.'  
  
He shook his head as if waking from a dream and turned his gaze on Gimli.  
  
'Forgive me my friend for my dark mood, I did not mean to burden you with my thoughts.'  
  
'I do not mind you sharing them with me for once. I only wonder what brought it on.'  
  
For a moment the elf was tempted to share his feelings but stopped himself. There was no use in telling his fears. He had been warned all his life not to mingle with mortals for only pain would it bring. Friendships like this were not meant to last for long for death would break them in the end. He had forsaken this rule and would do so again if he had a choice. The prize he would pay one day when his friend would perish and leave him behind to mourn his passing.  
  
Taking in the patient form of his friend waiting next to him, he realized for the first time that now was not the time to mourn things that have not come to pass yet. The dark seemed to lift from him and a wave of joy passed through his heart. Now it was time to cherish each moment he had left in Middle Earth so he would always remember it.  
  
'Come, Gimli, let us join the others. I would not wish you to miss the elven wine you are so fond of.'  
  
Gimli was taken aback at the sudden change in Legolas' voice as the elf lightly run away.  
  
'I'll never understand elves.' He grumbled as he followed him back to the house but could not suppress a smile as he heard his friend's voice join in on a merry song. The dwarf's heart was much lighter as he stepped back into the house to rejoin their friends.  
  
A short glance from Aragorn told him their absence had been noticed and the smile on the man's face told him he had seen the change in Legolas.  
  
Whatever it had been that had brought back the smile on the elf's face and the twinkle in his eyes Gimli had no idea. But it was good to have him back to his crazy self. 


	7. Interlude in Moria

Thanks to all of you who review – I write for fun and l because I love middle earth and try to keep it alive… but I must confess I post for getting reviews :- )  
  
I really like it to read them … no I love it!  
  
Especially as they have all been nice so far :- )  
  
A special thanks to everybody who pointed out mistakes to me – I read the books but some details kind of slipped my mind… guess I need to read them again! :- ))))  
  
Ok, enough rambling…  
  
  
  
The day was bright as they set out from Rivendell again. A certain sadness was with them as they left the valley of Elrond Halfelven for what they thought to be the last time. The farewell was long for Aragorn and Legolas were well known and loved here and Gimli despite hard denial had been labeled elf-friend and many had grown fond of the dwarf.  
  
But the sadness soon lifted as their thoughts turned to the friends they were going to see soon for the hobbits had always managed to bring a smile on their face even during the hardest times.  
  
The journey towards the shire was not met by anything worth of telling here and so we leave our friends to meet them again…  
  
  
  
*** three weeks later ***  
  
'Do you really need to leave tomorrow?'  
  
Sam's face held all the disappointment he felt over his friends soon departure.  
  
'I fear my friend the time has come to return to Gondor. My duty as king can not be ignored for much longer.' The dark haired man answered the hobbit. Hardly did he look the king he truly was. Here with his friends he was just Aragorn, the ranger that once had shown four hobbits the way to Rivendell.  
  
'I wish I could come with you, like Pip or Merry.' there was a wistful note to the hobbit's voice. But even while he uttered the words his eyes strayed to Rosie. She showed the first signs of the child she carried. Pride and love shown in Sam's eyes.  
  
With a gentle laugh Aragorn clasped his shoulder.  
  
'You are more needed here, Sam.'  
  
Legolas had quietly left the feast held to their honor. Tomorrow they would leave the Shire again after staying here for fifteen days.  
  
The hobbits had been overjoyed to see them again and time had passed quickly. He could not count the many times they had been asked to tell about their adventures. Even now he could hear Gimli's voice as he told another story to his breathless listeners.  
  
A smile appeared on his face as he thought about their hosts. A strange little folk they were, but one could not help but like them. Merry they were and lighthearted, much like the elves themselves. Eating played an important part in their life and Legolas could not remember ever been offered so much food in so short a time. Comments he had heard about his being much too thin and needing to get some flesh on his bones.  
  
Sam and Frodo had saved him more than once, ensuring concerned hobbit ladies that he was perfectly built for an elf.  
  
For the first few days he had been the center of attraction, for most hobbits had never seen an elf before. Children had followed him everywhere, watching his every move with awe and curiosity. It had lessened over time and he was thankful for it.  
  
He had been able to slip away without anyone noticing and taking a quick look around he assured himself that no-one was watching him before he reached for the lowest branch of one of the old trees overshadowing the area of the feast. Within the blink of an eye the elf had disappeared into the thick green of the tree.  
  
He found a comfortable place from where he could oversee everything. Pippin and Merry had joined Aragorn, both of them talking animated to the king.  
  
They had asked to accompany them and Aragorn had agreed. They would go with him to Gondor and maybe later they would follow Legolas' invitation and come to Greenwood.  
  
For the first time in days he was alone and allowed himself to relax and let his thoughts wander. Leaving Rivendell had been hard for he knew he would never see it again. The beauty of this valley that held so many memories would be lost to him forever. The elves were fading and his good bye to a place that had been here as long as he could remember was the first real proof. He had known it all along but for the first time he felt it. Felt the brightness and light the firstborns had brought to Middle Earth dim.  
  
He tried to shake his dark thoughts, this was not the time and place. It was time to say good bye again, but this place would not be gone. It would stay and never change just as the hobbits.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
Looking down he could make out the small form of Frodo. The hobbit had seen him sneak away and feeling his somber mood had followed him.  
  
Without a sound the elf landed next to him, smiling down at him.  
  
'It is save for you now – Thirana and her mother have left.' The hobbit said with undisguised amusement. The girl had developed a crush on Legolas and the elf had spent a good majority of his time escaping her and Frodo had not missed his attempts to get away from her tonight.  
  
'Good.' The elf breathed a sigh of relief. 'She is a nice girl, but…'  
  
'I know. She was after Pippin for almost six weeks. He hardly dared to leave the house anymore.' Frodo chuckled.  
  
They reentered the party area to be welcomed by a gruff voice. 'Here you are, I was wondering if you finally managed to snuck away with that girl.'  
  
The expression of utter horror on Legolas' face made Gimli roar with laughter. A quick sidestep saved him from the slap directed at his head.  
  
The majority of guests had already left for the hour had grown late. Aragorn made his way over to them.  
  
'It is time for me to rest, my friends, for our road home is long.' He said.  
  
'I shall join you for unlike some others I have need of sleep.' Gimli said with a pointed look at Legolas.  
  
'I never hear you complain when I offer to stand watch.' The elf shot back.  
  
'If you would not keep that nasty habit of singing while others would try to rest it might be appreciated more.'  
  
'I am merely trying to drown out your snoring. Sometimes I wonder why you bother to carry an axe. The sound you are able to evoke would keep any foe away in fear.'  
  
Shaking his head Aragorn decided to take his leave.  
  
'Come, master Gimli.' He called in one last try to break up what could become an endless argument.  
  
'And you think your singing any better? I have seen wargs run away when you raise your voice.' The dwarf called back over his shoulder as he quickly followed the man.  
  
'I would say it was not my voice that struck such fear into them but the sight of you, my friend.' The elf laughed and choose to not understand the last insult shouted at him from inside the house. He could hear Aragorn's voice with a strange note of desperation in it and grinned. The dwarf had been ordered to silence.  
  
@@@  
  
'Are you sure of this Gimli?'  
  
'Ay, Aragorn I would not wish to miss it. Long have we dwarves waited until it was safe to go back to Moria and put our fallen comrades to rest. I will meet the others there and travel back with them when all is done.'  
  
'I wish I could join you but my heart tells me to go back to Gondor.' The king's eyes went to the two hobbits that had quietly listened to their conversation.  
  
'We will come with you, Aragorn.' Pippin said. 'The road is still unsafe and you need guards to protect you.'  
  
Merry rolled his eyes but nodded his consent.  
  
All eyes turned on Legolas who had not spoken yet. Aragorn suspected that not even the elf had known of Gimli's wish to return to Moria for he had paled when the dwarf had told them.  
  
They had left the Shire two days ago and Gimli had waited until the last moment to tell them of his plans. Aragorn suspected he had feared that they, especially Legolas would try to talk him out of it. It was clear to the man that the elf would feel no desire whatsoever to travel to Moria and meet a group of dwarves there. He loathed caves and the cold darkness of Moria had been a torture for the elf.  
  
The more surprised they all were as Legolas quietly said.  
  
'I will join you on your way my friend and hope no-one will mind the help of an elf to put your fallen kin to rest.'  
  
'Your help will be greatly appreciated.' The dwarf solemnly answered. He knew well what it would cost his friend to enter Moria again and had not really expected him to follow him.  
  
'Thus our ways part here.' Aragorn said, extending a hand in a farewell greeting to Gimli. 'I hope to see you soon and well my friends.'  
  
'Travel safe.' The dwarf grabbed his arm. Taking his leave from the hobbits he mounted his horse and waited for Legolas to follow him. Having bid his farewell the elf called Arod and quietly the two rode away.  
  
@@@  
  
  
  
Moria was everything Legolas remembered it to be: dark, cold and endless.  
  
Many dwarves had arrived before them and started their sad work. The bodies of the fallen were carried into the great hall of Moria to be put to rest there. Stone, the one thing Moira offered an endless amount of were used to build graves but only few of them bore names. Too long ago death had come to still put names to all the bodies found.  
  
The arrival of Gimli, son of Gloin and cousin of Balin the last ruler of Moria was welcomed with great joy among the dwarves. Curious glances met his traveling companion and whispers loud enough for eleven ears to hear spoke of mistrust as well as wonderment. An elf in Moria.  
  
Following Gimli into the mines he realized for the first time what Gimli must have felt like in Rivendell. Despite his friendship to Gimli he was still weary of dwarves in general and to find himself so close to so many of them at once made him feel uncomfortable. The looks he received were not all friendly. This did not help to lighten the situation he found himself in as he felt the darkness of Moria envelop him once more.  
  
The farer away from the entrance they walked the darker it became and the only life he could feel was those of the dwarves dwelling inside the mines. The other, darker presence he had felt at his last time here was gone.  
  
The bridge of Kaza-dum had been mended to be passed again and a shiver traveled down Legolas spine as he remembered what had transpired here. Instinctively his senses heightened, reaching out for the fearsome presence they had met here. He found nothing.  
  
'Something has changed.' He quietly said. 'Evil has left this place.'  
  
Gimli nodded, his voice tinged with sadness as he answered.  
  
'It has taken long enough. But now Moria is free again and so it shall stay. But it no longer will be a place for the living.'  
  
The next days were filled with hard work as the search for the dead led them deeper and deeper into the mines. The first two nights they were still close enough to the entrance to spent the night outside. Legolas was grateful for this, the darkness of the caves weighting hard on him.  
  
The dwarves were getting used to him and some of them even started to ask for his help in tasks were his height or sense of balance was of advantage. Some others still shot him dark looks for they knew who he was and his fathers deeds were not forgotten. But the task to be fulfilled was one that left no place for old hates and misgivings and so no word was uttered openly.  
  
Soon they were forced to advance deeper into the dark mines and also the nights had to be spent inside. They split their group into a number of smaller ones and every few hours one of them stayed behind. It made transporting the dead bodies easier for they only needed to be carried to the next group but it also meant that the last group stayed deep inside of Moria. The dwarves did not mind, fires were lit to brighten the darkness as well as to warm up the cold air.  
  
Legolas stayed with Gimli who had volunteered to lead the last group. They had discovered three more bodies and after placing them on the barrows the two dwarves that had gone with them made the way back to the next group. It would take them hours to return and in the meantime Gimli decided to have a short rest before scouting on ahead.  
  
Looking around he found the elf already at work again.  
  
'Do you not feel hungry?' he asked more for the sake of conversation.  
  
'Nay.' Legolas answered but left what he was doing and came to join him.  
  
'We have to go deeper as soon as Gudin and his group join us. It is still another days walk to the first chambers.' Gimli did not voice the question if Legolas wished to go even deeper but the elf understood it nevertheless.  
  
'I will go with you.' He simply said. It was the last thing he wished to do but he felt he owed it to Gimli. The dwarf had accompanied him into the elven valley of Rivendell without a word of protest. The darkness was suffocating as well as the absence of any life around him but dwarves, but his pride would not let him give in. He had faced Moria once and he could do so again.  
  
And so the dwarves and one elf went ever deeper into the darkness, searching for and finding many more bodies to be laid to rest. The dwarves mourning was not always silent and although he had known none of the dead Legolas could not help but share their grief.  
  
So many lives lost forever.  
  
It was the tenth day in Moria and still they had not reached the last chambers. Too many times they had to stop and carry some more bodies back.  
  
Gimli could feel concern starting to grow. The elf had hardly slept and even less eaten during their stay here. He knew him well enough to know he had not dwelled in his walking dreams either and Gimli wondered at that.  
  
He knew the darkness bothered Legolas, more than he wished to admit. He had noticed it the first time they passes through this caves even though his mind had been clouded with grief then. This time knowing the elf so much better he could tell how much it effected him.  
  
In the flickering light of the fires his face seemed even paler than normal and his movements spoke of weariness.  
  
Legolas was not able to find rest here, the fires not enough to make up for the lack of light and warmth of the sun or the stars outside. He was an elf, a creature of light and he longed for the feeling of sunrays on his skin and fresh air in his lungs so much it almost became a physical pain. Sleeping did not help, walking in his elven dreams only made the waking to the darkness much harder and he had found himself starting to resist waking up at all.  
  
And so he stayed awake, scouting ahead or keeping the fires going while the dwarves slept.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
The elf soundlessly appeared next to him, something Gimli had grown used to.  
  
'I think it is time to rotate the groups. We have dwelt deeper than any others and need rest.'  
  
The elf only nodded only too glad to give his consent.  
  
'It will take us three days to get out again. We will leave as soon as the next group catches up with us.'  
  
He had already told the others of his decision and had found no resistance there. Dealing with the dead had left all of them exhausted and rest was dearly needed.  
  
@@@  
  
It was dark when the weary group stumbled out of Moria, having made the way back as quick as possible. Gimli out of concern for he could see Legolas strength was fading, the other dwarves out of the desire to spend some time away from death.  
  
He could see the elf wandering a few steps away, his eyes looking up at the black sky. How anyone could be so drawn to the stars was beyond Gimli's understanding. But Legolas seemed relaxed at once as he sunk down to sit on the stony ground, his eyes never moving away from the sight of the stars.  
  
If he could get the elf to eat something now he would be even more relieved.  
  
'Come my friend!' he called out. 'It is time for a hearty meal and some malt beer!'  
  
Only reluctantly Legolas moved, following his friend. But for the first time in days he indeed felt hungry and the weight that had seemed to press him down more and more the last days had lifted.  
  
@@@  
  
Gimli did not go any deeper into Moria again than the great hall. He knew that Legolas would have followed him and he did not wish to put his friend through this again. The elf had quickly recovered, shaking it off like a bad dream. But Gimli found himself protective of this one weakness he had ever glimpsed of his friend even though he had tried hard to hide it. No one else had noticed it, Gimli was sure of that.  
  
Five more days passed before the last group of dwarves returned, their task fulfilled. Many graves filled the great hall of Moria. Once the greatest of all dwarfish realms now it was only a place to mourn.  
  
One last feast was held in remembrance of those who had perished here and many stories were told that night. When the fires finally died down the time had come for the dwarves to leave Moria and once more it fell silent and dark, a place left but never forgotten.  
  
@@@  
  
Legolas heart was light as they rode their horses away from the mountains turning towards Gondor. The sight of dead and mourning had saddened him and he knew the pain Gimli felt. Leaving this place behind he hoped the dwarves spirits would rise again soon. He did not mention Lorien, knowing Gimli would not wish to go there.  
  
They rode in companionable silence until Legolas could not stay quiet any longer. He had not have the chance to talk much the last days for Gimli's attention had been drawn to many other things and he had not found any friends in the other dwarves. Some respected him and some loathed him but none had ever talked to him more than a few words.  
  
Not wanting to disturb his friend he did not address him but started to sum to himself, his voice growing slowly louder and finally words formed. It was an old song, lamenting the passing of warriors. Although the words were elvish the sad haunting tune soon had Gimli's attention, drawing him away from his dark thoughts.  
  
When the song ended the dwarf turned his face to meet Legolas eyes.  
  
'Thank you, my friend.'  
  
For a moment the elf regarded him with solemn eyes before a sudden smile curved his lips. A mischievous spark entered his eyes and before Gimli could react to the sudden change he cried out.  
  
'Race you! To the river down there!'  
  
The dwarf just stared at him and the elf leaned over and called something to Selena Gimli did not understand. But the mare obviously did for she gave a whine. With a burst of laughter the elf called out again and Arod sped away.  
  
'I never… Legolas!'  
  
With a snort Selena had changed from her comfortable trot, following Arod in full speed. Only quick reflexes stopped Gimli from falling as his hands clung to her mane.  
  
'When I get my hands on you… you… elf you! You will be sorry for this! Stop it! Stop it or you will never be able to get on a horse again, elf! Legolas!'  
  
He could see the elf turning around, looking at him. His laughter rung out again as he answered.  
  
'First you will have to catch me, friend dwarf!'  
  
And with that he turned back again, urging Arod on to even greater speed. Whatever he had said to Selena before made her ignore any of Gimli's shouts and pleas as she followed the elf's horse at a speed that made Gimli close his eyes in dismay.  
  
He was still cursing when they finally reached the river, only shortly after Legolas who had turned his horse and was waiting for them. Selena stopped in front of Arod.  
  
'You can open you eyes now Gimli.'  
  
The elf's cheerful voice evoked another colorful curse but the dwarf opened his eyes.  
  
'You will pay for this Legolas!' Gimli hissed at the smiling elf as he slowly let go of the horses mane and let his trembling body down onto earth. Once save on his two feet he let out a growl and lunged at Legolas. Still sitting on his horse the elf had no trouble to escape him by quickly jumping down on the other side and bringing a safe distance between himself and his enraged friend.  
  
'You almost won, Gimli – if you had kept your eyes open…'  
  
He quickly backed away a few more steps as the dwarf draw nearer with determined steps.  
  
'But I never knew that dwarves were so eloquent – I must confess some of these curses I have heard never before…'  
  
'You think this is funny, elf?'  
  
'Uhh…' Legolas backed up a few more steps. But the grin on his face did not falter. ' I must confess… it was kind of funny…'  
  
With another growl Gimli lounged again at the laughing elf. He quickly sidestepped him but this time the dwarf had expected his move and moved with him. Suddenly the elf found himself caught as Gimli's full weight hit him and both stumbled down. Falling on his back breath left Legolas for a moment. He quickly tried to get up only to find himself pinned down.  
  
Giving up he let himself fall back again and after drawing a quick breath he burst out in laughter again.  
  
Having caught the annoying elf Gimli found himself unable to take any kind of revenge as he felt the slender body beneath him shake in laughter. He draw back and sat down on the ground next to Legolas shaking his head. A grin formed on his face despite his tries to keep it down. Somehow this laughter was contagious and he could feel it bubble up in him.  
  
'You will pay for this, Legolas.' He vowed. 'Some day I will get you back for this!.'  
  
Only laughter was his answer and he could not resist any longer. Chuckles escaped him and soon Gimli was roaring with laughter.  
  
@@@  
  
'We have to pass this river soon.' Legolas commented. They had followed the river for some time now but had not found a place to cross it safely.  
  
'I can see a place where the water seems calm.' The elf added, his gaze directed at a place in a distance Gimli could not see.  
  
'We will see.' The dwarf grumbled. He did not like things he could not see.  
  
It took them another hour to reach the place Legolas had seen. Looking around everything seemed peaceful to the elf's eyes. Something tugged at his mind, telling him of a threat but nothing he saw confirmed the feeling of danger.  
  
Slipping from his horse he stepped to the edge of the water. The river was calm here but only for a short length. A few steps further down rocks broke through the surface and the current was much stronger again as the water flowed downwards towards a waterfall.  
  
'It should be save to cross here.'  
  
Gimli nodded and dismounted as well. He trusted his friend to have found the right place.  
  
'You should take off your armor. It would hinder you.' Legolas commented.  
  
Without a word Gimli took of his helmet and secured it to Selena's back. He added his axe and slowly proceeded in taking off his armor .  
  
Legolas stepped into the water, checking its depth. It seemed to be shallow enough.  
  
Turning to his friend he noticed Gimli was ready to go.  
  
He called to Arod. The horse whined and shook his head. The feeling of dread intensified. Once more the elf checked the water, finding nothing. The fleeting feeling of danger went as quick as it came and he was not able to find the source of it. Deciding to cross the river as quick as possible he called out to his horse again.  
  
'Arod! Come here.'  
  
Reluctantly the horse followed his call, slowly stepping into the water. Gimli followed them, Selena at his side. As always she followed the bigger horse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---- 


	8. Fighting

_______________________  
  
Hello everybody! Still reading this story? Well, thanks for doing that & special thanks for reviewing.  
  
This is a short chapter but as some of you asked for more, I did not want you having to wait too long for an update…  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
Slowly they made their way into the water. The feeling of unease still remained in the back of Legolas' mind. But then every time he caught sight of water there was a tingle inside of him that could develop into a growing ache of longing. The sight of the river had once more awakened the memory of the salty tinge of the sea, the cries of the gulls. He was still able to push it away into the back of his mind but it cost him some strength, sometimes more then he would like to admit. And his strength was not fully restored yet, the visit to Moria had drained him. Even those last days with only a few hours underground had been hard on him although he hid it from Gimli. He did not want to show his weakness to the dwarf, no matter how close their friendship had become.  
  
His fingers touched the surface of the water and for a moment the longing was there, so strong it overwhelmed him.  
  
A drop of water landing on his face shook him out of it. It felt like waking from a dream as he raised his eyes again from the silver surface of the river to take in his surroundings. It had not lasted for more than a second but he felt like a great fight had taken place.  
  
Drops of rain were slowly falling around them, telling him they had found this place not a moment too early. If rain should fall as the dark skies promised the river would swell and would become impossible to pass.  
  
The water was getting deeper, far more quickly than he had anticipated. They were still far from the middle and it already reached his hip. Looking sideways he noticed that Gimli was starting to have troubles with walking in the water. His statue much shorter than the elf's he was at a noticeable disadvantage here.  
  
A sudden change in the ground made Legolas stop, his arm halting Gimli's next step.  
  
'It's getting deep here.' He explained and took the one step he knew would bring him over the edge he could feel beneath his feet.  
  
Gimli watched patiently as the elf took one more step and disappeared under water. Only seconds later he resurfaced, his long hair plastered to his head.  
  
'Quite deep.' Legolas corrected himself.  
  
With envy Gimli noticed that he seemed to need only the barest of movement to stay afloat as if the elf was able to float on water as well as walking on snow.  
  
'We need to swim.' Legolas smiled at him as if he had read his thoughts.  
  
'Obviously.' Gimli sighed. 'Your power of observation is astonishing as always.'  
  
'You do know how to swim, do you master dwarf? I would not have you sinking like one of this stones you are so fond of.'  
  
A snort and a scowl were his answer.  
  
Legolas only grinned as he returned to Gimli's side and found ground under his feet again. He turned to Arod who stood still, waiting for his masters command. He was about to tell him to follow him as the horse with a sudden whine of fear bolted away, back towards the shore. Quickly Legolas turned, the feeling of danger suddenly intensifying.  
  
'Gimli! Behind you, beware!'  
  
The warning made the dwarf's head spin around, taking in the danger behind him. The water made his movement slow and sluggish.  
  
Gimli's hands closed around the handle of his axe still fixed to Selena's back as she bolted after Arod, sudden terror stronger than her loyalty to her master. The sudden jolt brought the dwarf into the deeper water and he lost his grip on his axe as well as the secure feeling of ground beneath his feet. In a very undignified splash he disappeared.  
  
Under normal circumstances this rather comic scene would have made Legolas laugh, but right now his eyes were glued to the snakelike being that had risen from underneath the water's surface. It's movements were slow almost tentatively as it crept closer.  
  
Spluttering Gimli's head appeared again as the dwarf tried to find his feet again still not fully realizing what had just happened.  
  
The snakelike being stilled its movement for a moment. Then with sudden speed it turned towards Gimli.  
  
With a cry Legolas finally moved as he saw it advancing on his unaware and defenceless friend. Gimli turned in time to see it coming at him but was powerless to stop it. He held no weapon as his axe was still on Selena's back and he could still not find ground beneath his feet to stand on. A slimy but strong grip closed around his neck and with a strangled cry he stopped his swimming movements and brought both of his arms up to fight it off.  
  
Legolas lunged forward drawing one of his knives. It sliced into the being cutting right through. But he lost his footing in the process and found himself forced to use his left arm in swimming motions to stay over water.  
  
The grip around Gimli's neck suddenly loosened and he was able to pull the disgusting thing off. Trading water he gasped for air.  
  
For a long moment silence fell as they both tried to stay over water, only the sound of their sharp breathing breaking the silence. Somehow Legolas had the sick feeling he had encountered this being before. A short glance shared with his friend told him he felt the same. A second before the memory came the water around them exploded in sudden movement.  
  
As several snakelike arms raised both knew where they had encountered a thing like this before: the watcher in the lake in front of the door to Moria.  
  
Still gripping his knife Legolas realised that while still in deep the water they would barely stand a chance against this creature while being forced to swim.  
  
'To the shore!' he yelled. He knew Gimli had no weapon so he tried to stay between the dwarf and their attacker, slicing at the arms that came too close. For a moment they seemed to retreat and he moved to follow his companion.  
  
Gimli could feel ground beneath his feet again. A quick glance told him his friend was right behind him. Extending a strong hand he got a grip on the elf's tunic and hauled him up next to him.  
  
Legolas pressed the hilt of his blade into Gimli's hand. With his left hand he had already drawn his second knife from the sheath on his back.  
  
The water hindered their escape slowing down their movements considerably as they backed away, never taking their eyes of the creature that had started to rise more and more from the water, its ugly head already appearing. They had taken no more than two steps as several arms lunged for them. They ducked away reacting more out of instinct then anything else. One arm hit Gimli in the side and with a strangled cry he lost his balance, falling forward into the water. Before the arm could grab him Legolas' knife was there, effectively blocking the assault. Daring a look behind while Gimli got to his feet Legolas could feel dread well up. Too far away they were from the shore and their attacker had risen completely from the water now, its cold eyes looking at them. Another arm lounged at him and quickly the elf raised his knife, slicing into it. He could see Gimli using the elven blade in defending himself as several tentacles moved on him at once. Handling the unfamiliar weapon with not quite as much ease as his axe the dwarf cut one off and the severed arm fell into the water, floating there. No blood came from the wound and the shortened arm withdraw for a moment to attack again only moments later. Gimli tried to sidestep another attack but this time his movements were too slow and one tentacle wrapped around his left arm. With a sudden jolt he was pulled up, the creature showing a frightening strength. A terrible pain shoot through his arm and a cry of pain escaped him. For a moment it felt as if his arm was ripped off his body and it took all his willpower to not pass out. Being pulled closer to the ugly head and the open mouth showing sharp fangs Gimli desperately sliced at the arm holding him captive despite the wracks of pain shooting through him at every movement. But fear and desperation gave him strength to try and free himself.  
  
Rain had started to fall in earnest and water was pouring down on them hindering the sight of those who were fighting for their lives.  
  
Hearing his friend's cry Legolas tried to come to his aid but was blocked by several more arms. Only his speed although hindered by the water saved him from a similar fate than Gimli. A quick glance showed him the dwarf hanging from the monsters grasp, his arm looking strangely twisted. Fury flared as well as fear for his friend and defending himself turned into an attack as he tried to reach Gimli. Maybe his sudden change from backing away to charging forward took the monster by surprise but he was able to pass the flailing tentacles. The creature had come as close to the shallow water as it could and so he needed only a few steps to get close enough. With all his strength he directed his blade at the tentacle that held Gimli. It was thick and he was not able to cut through it but the creature's arms seemed to be more sensitive to pain so close to the body for it let out a screeching sound and with a sudden movement it flung the dwarf away to turn its full attention on the one that had hurt it.  
  
Legolas saw Gimli being flung into the water behind the monster and knew a moment of utter despair. This was not the calm water they had chosen to cross the river but much closer to the waterfall and even from this distance he could see the strong current there. Ducking and slicing he tried to back away from the creature again, casting desperate glances at the place where Gimli had disappeared under the water. Sidestepping another attack and letting his knife dance he felt immense relief when he saw movement there as Gimli resurfaced again. The last glimpse he caught of his friend told him that he was obviously fighting and loosing against the strong current as it dragged him away towards the waterfall.  
  
Too many arms it were for him to fight off all of them and finally one managed to wrap itself around his waist, pulling him off his feet and squeezing him with terrible strength, driving the breath from his body. His knife freed him quickly only to find another tentacle slipping around his chest. Sudden fear gripped him as he found himself unable to breath as the strong grip intensified even further. His blood started to roar in his ears. Too many tentacles to slice at and his strength was waning as he fought the crushing grip. Having seen the involuntary reaction of the monster to pain he choose another way of action, hoping he was right. Using all his remaining strength he let his knife fly, aiming at the creatures body right below the terribly mouth.  
  
This time the screeching sound was even louder and he found himself flung away like Gimli had been. He felt the tiniest spark of satisfaction at hearing the sound of pain. Then he hit the ground with cruel force and could not suppress a cry of his own. He had not hit the water like his friend but the hard ground and rocks of the shore. For a moment he was unable to move as agony flared through him. He lay dazed, rain pouring down on him. Only the will to survive and the knowledge of holding no weapon against this creature anymore brought him to open his eyes.  
  
It was advancing again and he forced himself to hands and knees and crawled further away, not even bothering to try getting to his feet. The tentacles followed him and even through the thick rain could he see the dark eyes staring at him, full of hate. When he was far enough away that its attempts to reach him were fruitless he collapsed down to the ground again. He was utterly drenched and could not name one part of his body that did not hurt. Weariness filled him as the high of the fight started to fade, leaving only utterly exhaustion.  
  
Looking up again he found it had stopped to grab for him but was still watching him. Letting his head fall down on his hands he noticed absentmindedly that they were smeared with blood. With a groan of pain he forced himself to roll away further from the shore just to make sure. Laying on his back he stared up into the sky, water hitting his face. The rain was still falling as if nothing had happened.  
  
Gimli.  
  
He had to get up and look for Gimli.  
  
The thought was enough to get him to try to move but flaring pain in his chest forced him down again. For a moment he forced his body to relax and concentrated trying to assess the damage to his body. His chest hurt from the grip of the monster as well as the impact. Several other places hurt as well.  
  
The realisation that he was in no shape to get to his feet and look for his friend brought a wave of despair. He had to find Gimli. Another stubborn try to get to his feet succeeded but only for the shortest time. Dizziness and pain won quickly and he was forced to lay down again. The rational part of his mind told him to stay here and rest. He would recover quickly due to his elven healing abilities. Then he could go and find Gimli.  
  
And the part of his mind that feared deeply for his friend's life quickly lost the struggle against weariness and pain and he slipped into a state somewhere between unconsciousness and exhausted sleep.  
  
  
  
--- 


	9. Searching

----  
  
Finally another chapter … sorry it took so long but I spent two weeks in Italy without phone or internet… I suffered severe lotr withdrawal there!!!  
  
thanks for the many reviews I received for the last chapter!  
  
So, on with the story…  
  
----  
  
  
  
Rain fell on the unmoving form of the elf as he slept for hours, not even wakening as a figure bent over him and touched his arm for a short moment before it disappeared again. Only slowly the downpour lessened to a trickle and finally stopped.  
  
When Legolas woke he knew that hours had passed. His ribs still hurt, the merciless grip of the monster had bruised them badly and the hard impact had injured them further, maybe even cracked a few. Even for an elf this would need time to heal. The pain in the rest of his body were the sharp edge of the rocks had torn through clothing and skin had lessened. Looking down he sighed at the sight of his torn and stained clothes. They were covered in mud as well as dried blood.  
  
Movement behind him made him get to his feet much faster than he had intended, and for a moment his vision blurred as his hands reached for weapons that were not there. He relaxed as he caught sight of Arod, standing there a few feet away. The horse looked pensive, almost afraid to come closer.  
  
Legolas extended a hand softly calling his name. With a soft snicker Arod came closer and he gently petted his nose, telling him he did not begrudge him his terrified flight. He was relieved to find his bow still secured to the horse's back. He felt a lot better holding the familiar weapon in his hands again.  
  
Looking around he noticed Selena standing not far away and a feeling of dread welled up. He could see the armor and axe she still carried. So Gimli had not found his way back here.  
  
The surface of the river was calm again, showing no sign of the fight that had taken place here only hours ago. Legolas stepped to the water, his eyes scanning the calm surface. A twinkle breaking through the surface draw the elf's attention and he stepped closer, trying to make out the source of it. His sharp eyes made out the contours of the object laying in the river. With a relief he realized it to be his own knife reflecting the last rays of the sun, calling out to him. He retrieved it quickly, remaining in the dangerous water for only a few heartbeats. Then he stood, waiting but nothing stirred. Daylight was fading and the elf decided to loose no more precious time in looking for his friend.  
  
Gimli's arm had looked twisted as he had been hanging from the monster's grasp and Legolas doubted he had been able to swim for long injured like this.  
  
He only took the time to unload the horses so if Gimli made his way back here he would find the makeshift camp and wait for his return.  
  
'Stay here, Arod.' He whispered to the horse before turning away. His sharp elven eyes searched the shore carefully on both sides of the river hoping to find anything. The rain had most probably washed away any tale telling signs but he knew that if he had reached the shore Gimli would stay close to the river or even try to return to the place they had been parted so he looked closely nevertheless. But he had soon passed the waterfall and although he walked slowly he got further and further away from the place of the fight and his hope slowly turned to fear. More then once he stopped, kneeling on the ground but the traces he found never fit those a dwarf would make.  
  
After almost two hours the river widened to a small lake. For the first time there was no strong current, the water was calm. It would have been a beautiful place but for once the elf did not take in his surroundings with his usual enthusiasm. All his eyes were looking for was any trace of his friend.  
  
He knew that this was his last hope. He had walked much further than he believed the injured dwarf had managed to swim, even with the strong current. But than Gimli had shown an astonishing level of endurance before. But here in the calm water of the small lake the dwarf must have been able to reach the shore. If he did not make it here then he had not made it anywhere.  
  
Slowly he circled this side of the lake until he reached its end where it narrowed down to a river again. More than once he stopped and listened but only the sounds of night reached his ear. No sign of a living being that did not belong in this surroundings.  
  
With a sigh he secured his bow safely on his back before stepping into the water. His clothes had barely dried and although he was not as sensitive to cold or wetness as mortals he still disliked the discomfort of damp clothing. But if he wanted to search the other side he had no choice but to swim there. For a moment the images of another of this creatures waiting for him in the unknown depths of this lake welled up but he forced them down. There was no use in fearing something he did not know about. And he needed to find Gimli.  
  
His rips protested painfully against the strain of swimming but he ignored it. But it took him longer to reach the other shore than it would usually have.  
  
A little bit out of breath he waded out of the water, annoyed at his weakened state. As soon as he had found the dwarf he would take him to one of the nearby villages to have his arm taken care of and some rest. And being dry for a change would be nice too.  
  
Half an hour later he had to admit to himself that there was no sign of his friend on this shore of the lake either. He fought down the despair and fear welling up deep within him. It could not be. Gimli must have reached the shore earlier on this side of the river. He had missed the tracks. Wearily he made his way back to the place of the fight slowly, eyes darting around to find what he must have missed.  
  
Almost three hours later he reached the place where they would have left the river had they managed to cross it safely. Nothing he had found to tell him about his friends whereabouts and in the dim light of dawn he could see the horses on the other side just as he had left them. Gimli had not returned on his own. The bitter truth was slowly forming in his mind.  
  
Gimli was lost.  
  
Sudden despair and grief welled up as he sank to the ground. For long moments he sat there, his head on his knees, unmoving. Like waves the pain of grief washed over him as he finally admitted to himself what he could no longer deny.  
  
When finally he raised his head again tears dried on his cheeks and cold fury had replaced the anguish in his wide eyes. He had not been able to save his friend but avenge him he could do.  
  
He took of his green tunic and folded it neatly before laying it down on the ground. His movements were calm but spoke of a grim determination. The elf that stepped now closer to the water, scanning it with cold eyes held no resemblance any more with the light hearted elf that had raced his friend to the shore only hours ago. A fierce warrior he was with an expression of cold hatred in his eyes and hands that clutched his bow tightly holding one arrow ready.  
  
Nothing stirred in the water, the first daylight reflecting on its calm surface. A beautiful and peaceful sight, hardly disturbed by the quiet movements as Legolas slowly stepped into the river. The water here got deeper much quicker than on the other side. Legolas stopped after a few steps, the water almost up to his hips.  
  
Nothing stirred.  
  
'Come on.' He whispered, waiting.  
  
Nothing.  
  
With an exasperated sigh he put the arrow back into his quiver and left the water to pick up some stones. He slowly returned to the water the bow slung over his shoulder. He aimed the stones at what seemed to be the deepest part of the river, throwing them with all his strength and pent up anger while he slowly stepped back into the water.  
  
The first one had no effect but to disturb the quiet surface. The next ones seemed to achieve little more and Legolas paused, waging the last stone in his hand, carefully watching the waters. He noticed a ripple in the surface that had not been caused by a stone and a grim smile crossed his face. After throwing the stone carefully at exactly this place the elf quickly readied his bow, waiting. He could make out the center of disturbances and sent an arrow flying not really expecting it to hit his target but to provoke it enough to attack.  
  
The disturbances intensified only to die down again.  
  
Another arrow had no more effect than the one before. He could make out the movement under the water but the beast did not show itself.  
  
Legolas stepped deeper, thinking rapidly of how to provoke it further. It was wounded and therefore probably more careful to attack. He needed a bait. Now as he thought about it he realized for the first time the lack of life around this place. The thing in the water had most likely killed anything that came close enough and now this place was avoided by any living being. Not even fish he could make out in the water.  
  
It had to be hungry.  
  
But it was wounded and would not dare to attack an healthy opponent like it had done the day before.  
  
An idea formed. If it worked with wargs it could work here too.  
  
Keeping bow and arrow in his left hand he draw his knife. He extended his left arm and brought the silver blade down in on swift movement, cutting into his forearm. Bright blood welled up und run down his arm and fingers, hitting the silver surface of the river in thick drops. By the time he had sheathed the knife again the bleeding had already died down as his natural healing abilities kicked in. For one quick moment Legolas submerged his arm into the water, cleaning it of blood. Then he stood and watched as the red spots of blood in the water slowly swirled away towards the middle of the river to be taken with the current.  
  
Then he started to move in the water, taking a few steps forward and backwards careful to never get too deep. The bow was ready in his hands and his eyes never left the place he suspected the beast to hide. The blood had mixed with the water too much to be seen any more but he was sure this beast would be able to make it out. It would think him wounded and hopefully the taste of blood would arouse its hunger for more.  
  
It took some time but Legolas did not loose patience, taking care of disturbing the water to draw attention.  
  
This time the attack came all of a sudden without any warning. The water exploded in sudden movement as countless arms swung out at once, aiming at the elf. He rapidly loosened his bow, firing several arrows while ducking and evading the tentacles that came too close. His movements were quick as he used all his elven agility to escape the monster's grasp and wound it as much as possible. He was ready to discharge his bow in favor to his long knife when the bow was ripped from his hands with a strength that made him stumble. With lightning speed he recoiled, knife already in hand.  
  
A spectator would have had trouble to make out much more than a blur from the fighting elf. Even waist deep in water Legolas' movements were faster than a mortal eye could follow and the beast in the water could not get a grasp on him. This time the elf was not distracted by his concern for a friend and cold fury directed his fighting as he slashed and cut at his enemy, severing and wounding its tentacles.  
  
The fight came to a sudden halt when the beast retreated. Legolas first impulse was to follow but the water soon reached his chest and he stepped back, watching it closely. The head had appeared above water now and once more he could see its cold, dark eyes starring at him. He held its stare unwavering. His bow was gone, his chance to kill it from afar with it. Throwing the knife was out of question so all he could do was wait.  
  
Had he been not blinded by anger and grief Legolas would most probably not have done what he did next. But for once in his long life his actions were solely directed by emotion. All he wanted to do was lash out, hurt this monster as much as he himself hurt right now. Kill it like it had killed Gimli.  
  
So when another attack came he evaded a few arms until one of them started to wrap itself around his waist. Instead of fighting it off he allowed the tentacle to wrap around him, only slashing at anything else that came too close. He felt a breathtaking tightening and then he was roughly lifted. For one moment he lost his breath. He could feel a slimy liquid soaking through his thin shirt where the arm held him tightly. A burning sensation became a searing pain and he deeply regretted that he had taken off his tunic. It might have hindered his movement in the water but it would have shielded him from the acid liquid burning his skin now. His right hand still clutched his knife as he suddenly went still and limp in the merciless grip that brought him closer and closer to the ugly head and the huge mouth filled with sharp teeth. For a moment the beast hesitated as all resistance suddenly stopped. Then with another movement it brought its victim closer. For one moment he was right in front of its ugly head, almost eye to eye with it. A breathtaking stench rose as it opened its mouth wide, ready to tear into the unmoving body in its grasp. Then, with lightening speed Legolas' knife came up, burying itself deep in the monster's left eye.  
  
He had intended to not let go of it this time, but he could not hold onto it as once more he was flung away as the beast screeched in agony, its arms flailing.  
  
Legolas had expected this reaction and was prepared for the hard landing. His side collided with the sharp sledge on the other side of the river where the water suddenly became deep. Gasping he forced himself up and to his feet again, ignoring the pain he felt. All his intentions were directed at the monster and killing it.  
  
It was beyond reason with pain, using one of its tentacles to rip out the knife and flung it away. It landed in the water, too far away for Legolas to reach. Dark blood welled from the deep wound, coloring the water. Its good eye searched its surroundings and fastened on Legolas. The elf quickly backed away as it started to move towards him. His eyes darted around, looking for something he could use as a weapon. His eyes fell on the horses. They had backed away from the water but were still there.  
  
His eyes returned to the beast that was already coming dangerously close. A grim smile crossed his face once more as he turned and run. His flight enraged the beast even more and it followed him as far as it could until the water became too shallow.  
  
Legolas reached the horses but he did not turn to them but bowed and lifted something from the ground. Holding Gimli's axe tightly in his hands he slowly turned back to face his foe.  
  
With calm steps he returned to the water, shifting the unfamiliar weapon in his hands to get used to its feeling. Half blind the monster's attempts to grab for him were much easier to dodge and with cold determination the elf closed the distance between them. Only a few steps away he stopped for a moment, once more seizing up his opponent. The moment it reached out once more for him he moved. It had no chance as the elf passed by its tentacles with astonishing speed and with one swift movement brought the axe down.  
  
This time there was no screech. It died the instance the axe cut through it's head and deep into its brain.  
  
Forcing the axe out of the deep wound Legolas stumbled back, his breath coming in short gasps. He backed away until there was no more water around his feet. Only then did he turn and slowly walked back to the horses. Carefully he lowered the axe back to the ground, next to the rest of Gimli's belongings.  
  
Then he himself sank to the ground.  
  
For a long time he simply sat, not moving, his eyes far away. Killing the beast had rid him of some of his anger but not of the anguish he felt. The rush of adrenaline the battle had brought was fading and left him drained. Only when a cold nose nuzzled the side of his face did he stir. Turning his head he found himself looking into Selena's dark eyes.  
  
'I am sorry, little one.' He whispered as he slowly forced himself to his feet. For a moment he petted her, rubbing her behind the ears. Then he turned to Arod, loading Gimli's belongings on his back.  
  
A few minutes later he was mounted and ready to go. Selena moved to follow Arod just like she had always done.  
  
'You are free now, little one.' The words softly spoken in elvish did not stop her and Legolas gave her a sad smile. If she wished to come with him he would not stop her. But he doubted that she would ever again allow anybody to ride her. As Gimli had only ever learned the elvish way of riding she would not accept a saddle anymore.  
  
@@@  
  
Haldir of Lorien had long ago stopped to ask his Lady's intentions when she sent him on a mission. So he had not wondered but only summoned two other elves and ridden to the south of Lorien just as she told him to. They had set up camp there and roamed the surroundings, looking for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Everything seemed peaceful and undisturbed and on the third day he found the other two elves getting restless.  
  
'When are we to return, Haldir?'  
  
'When the time is right.'  
  
The younger elf that had asked the question sighed and wandered away again. Sometimes Haldir seemed to him no easier to read than the Lady herself.  
  
A shrill whistle came from the trees where the third of their small company held watch. The two elves quickly seized their weapons and mounted their horses to join their companion.  
  
'A rider is approaching. An elf, but not of Lorien.' He called out to them as he swiftly climbed down the tree he had been perched on to land on his horse's back.  
  
'Stay back.' Haldir ordered as he stirred his mount to leave the protective shelter of trees. He could see the rider coming closer, a spare horse trailing after him. He seemed familiar to the Lorien elf and after a few seconds he recognized the rider.  
  
A smile broke out on his face and he put his bow away. A short whistle told his companions to join him as he extended one arm to wave a greeting.  
  
'Who is this?'  
  
'Legolas of Mirkwood.' Haldir answered, a frown on his face. His greeting seemed to have gone unnoticed. In fact the other elf seemed to not notice them at all.  
  
'Legolas!' he called out.  
  
This time he could see a reaction as Legolas' head came up, searching his surroundings. He could make out the three riders not too far away from him and his bow came up, an arrow notched within the blink of an eye. But at the same moment he recognized Haldir and relaxed.  
  
The guardian watched as Legolas spurred his horse on to meet them, his concern growing. Something was not right, he could see the lines of exhaustion on the wood elf's face as he came nearer as well as something else. But only when their eyes met he realized what it was that shadowed the other's eyes. Grief.  
  
'Hail, Legolas. What brings you here?' he asked, noticing a bruise marring the side of his face and the torn and stained clothes. The youngest son of Thandruil looked like he had gone through a fight with a Balrog.  
  
For a moment Legolas just stared at him trying to find words.  
  
'Hail Haldir.' He finally said, his voice lacking any of its usual life and merriment. 'I am on my way to Minas Tirith. And no good news are what I carry for Gimli, son of Gloin has perished.'  
  
His words came as a shock to Haldir. The unusual friendship between the son of Thandruil and the son of Gloin was as famous as it was unique. He himself had been witness to the first forming of their deep bond. But it explained the deep anguish he could see in the dark eyes of Legolas.  
  
'How did this happen?'  
  
In meager words Legolas told his story, not ready to dwell in details. It pained him too much to form more than a few simple words to tell of Gimli's fate.  
  
The Lorien elf tried to persuade Legolas to join them and take some rest in the depths of the woods of Lothlorien. But Legolas refused any offer and finally Haldir was forced to let him go.  
  
'Be well Legolas.' He murmured as he watched the lone figure riding away, the grief he carried painfully apparent.  
  
  
  
  
  
---- 


	10. Return to Gondor

___  
  
  
  
Hi everybody!  
  
The low number of reviews for the last chapter makes me fear that I lost some readers … maybe due to the long time it took me to post the last chapter…  
  
To all of you who are still with me and reviewed: thanks – it is nice to know you liked it so far :-)  
  
And to make up for the long wait for the last chapter I post the next one quite quickly! It is only a short one, but more to come soon!  
  
Oh, and to CC: thanks for pointing this out to me– I will correct it soon… :-)  
  
____  
  
  
  
Time had lost its meaning as he rode on, following the river. He knew that Selena was still trailing behind them as he had expected. She had always followed Arod after all.  
  
While crossing the river he had been able to pick up his lost knife and his discarded tunic and had remounted Arod to start his long way to Gondor.  
  
The pain in his body he ignored, knowing he had not sustained any severe wounds. But he did not put on his green tunic for even the slight pressure of clothing hurt too much on the wounds that the acid slime of the monster had burned into his skin. The movement of riding made the pain in his ribs a constant he tried to push in the back of his mind. His mental pain outweighed the physical by far.  
  
He stayed close to the river as long as possible. Part of him feared what he might find but another part wished he could take the body of his fallen friend back home for a proper burial.  
  
He hardly took in his surroundings as he lost himself in his thoughts of grief and guilt. For he had been the one to choose the place to cross the river and he had been too distracted to realize the danger lurking there. Why had he not been more careful, why had he not listened to the nagging feeling inside of him? Gimli had followed him, had trusted him. Had followed him to his death. He was an experienced warrior who had always taken great pride in his ability to judge dangerous situations correctly and to sense the enemy long before it showed itself. Maybe the sea longing was to blame partly for his distraction but he should have been able to keep it under control.  
  
'I failed you, my friend.' The elf thought and his heart constricted in anguish at this realization. 'I led you to your doom and your trust in me cost you your life.'  
  
He rode on like this, his eyes fixed on the riverbank and his heart in pain as grief over the loss of his dearest friend and guilt over his own failing darkened his mind and soul. Finally he was forced to leave the riverside to not lose his way. He had gotten quite used to the dwarf's company during their travels and the quietness surrounding him now made him feel his loss even more.  
  
So he never noticed how close to Lorien he had come until the call of his name penetrated the cloud of depression that had settled over him.  
  
He barley managed to answer Haldir's questions as he hardly found the strength to tell what had happened. Too deep his emotions ran to form the words that told of his friends passing.  
  
When Haldir offered him rest in the Golden Wood he was tempted to take him up on it. Its magic would sooth his troubled mind and help him through his grief as it had done when Gandalf had fallen. But he denied himself this relief as he knew that he himself was to blame for what had transpired. The last thing he could do now was rest. He had to bring the sad news to Gondor, to Aragorn. And after that he would have to make his way to the Lonely Mountain to explain to Gloin why and how he had let his son fall.  
  
So he took his leave, feeling the look of concern from Haldir following him as he rode away.  
  
'I do not deserve your concern, my friend.' He thought bitterly. 'And if you knew how it came to happen you would not be so free to offer it anymore.'  
  
He made his way to Gondor in the shortest time possible, only stopping to let the horses rest. He himself felt neither hunger no thirst nor did he find his way into sleep or elven dreams. When his eyes caught the first glimpses of the white city his heart constricted once more. The last time he had arrived here it had been to meet Gimli.  
  
He passed the gate without being stopped as he was known to the guards. He missed the looks of shock they exchanged at the sight of his disheveled state as well as the riderless horse following him.  
  
Dismounting in front of the palace he refused to let the horses be led away. The servants stepped back at his silent command and watched as he himself unloaded his horse.  
  
They knew him from prior visits to be friendly and lighthearted. And as the son of a king he never bothered himself with deeds that could be done by a servant. So they watched with amazement as he took down pieces of heavy armor from his horse as well as an axe and carried them into the palace himself.  
  
He stood in the wide hallway, waiting patiently while a servant rushed in to announce his arrival.  
  
When Aragorn stepped in to greet his friend the smile faded from the kings face as he took in the sight that greeted him. The elf stood there tall and silent, his arms full with pieces of armor. The first thing Aragorn noticed was the lack of expression on the Legolas' face. The healer in Aragorn at once made out a dark bruise on his left cheekbone and shadows under his eyes that told of exhaustion and pain. But only as he recognized the axe held in Legolas arms he realized the truth.  
  
He quickened his stride to step in front of his friend. His eyes met dark brown ones that held all the stony façade on his face hid.  
  
'Gimli?'  
  
He needed no answer as he saw the deep sorrow and pain in the elf's eyes. A sharp feeling of loss welled up at the thought of the stout and loyal dwarf's death. A good friend he had been and it grieved the king greatly to have him perished so suddenly.  
  
Aragorn quickly moved as a sudden tremor went through Legolas' body and the burden in his arms shifted with a sharp clatter. Grabbing for the heavy load he caught it before it could slip from Legolas arms. The elf allowed him to take it only keeping a tight grip on the axe. Without a word he followed Aragorn as the king turned and walked out of the hall, making his way to the chamber Gimli had always resided in.  
  
The placed the dwarfs belongings on his bed and stepped back, the silence unbroken for long moments. Then Aragorn turned to Legolas, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Come my friend, you are wary. It is sad news that you bring and Gondor will grief for this loss.'  
  
Unresisting the elf followed him.  
  
Arwen turned to them as they stepped into the great hall, a brilliant smile on her face as her eyes fell on Legolas.  
  
'Legolas!' the hobbits faces were full of delight as they caught sight of their elven friend and Pippin did not hesitate to rush towards him. A strong grip caught him halfway and he turned a confused gaze on Merry who had a firm hold on his arm. But his friend gave him only a short warning shake of the head before he turned suddenly serious eyes back on the elf.  
  
Arwen had quickly risen to her feet and taken a step towards Legolas. Then she halted and the happiness faded from her face and eyes.  
  
'What has happened?' she whispered her eyes flickering from Legolas' face to her husband's.  
  
After a few moments as Legolas did not answered Aragorn spoke softly.  
  
'Gimli is gone.'  
  
The hobbits gasped in shock and Arwen's face took on an expression of deep sorrow and concern as her eyes returned to Legolas. With a few steps she was there and draw him into an embrace. She could feel him flinch and then he was stiff in her arms and returned it only reluctantly. Finally she stepped back and looked into his eyes. He could no longer than a few moments return her glance before he averted his eyes.  
  
She was confused at what she could read in him. Pain and grief she had excepted but not guilt. She grabbed his hand and led him to the seats close to the fireplace. They settled down there and waited for the elf to begin his story but he remained silent.  
  
It was Aragorn who finally asked the question Legolas had dreaded.  
  
'Tell us my friend what has happened.'  
  
For long moments the elf sat there staring into the fire and watching the flames dance. His voice was strangely flat as he started his story with the moment they stopped at the river.  
  
They listened closely to his words not missing the self blame and guilt that colored them. When he fell silent Arwen wrapped her arms around him once more.  
  
'There is no reason to blame yourself.' She softly said.  
  
He did not answer and she could see that her words did not ease the burden he carried.  
  
'None of us was able to sense the watcher in the waters of Moria. I doubt you are to blame for this.' Aragorn tried to reason.  
  
'I told him it was safe and he trusted me. It was my decision and I failed.' The elf's voice was calm but his eyes were not.  
  
'You hold no blame.' Arwen said again. He looked at her for a long time but she was not sure if he could believe her.  
  
The hobbits had listened in silence not knowing how to ease their friend's pain but a small hand found Legolas' and squeezed it shortly, expressing more in this short gesture than many words could have. A weak smile was Pippin's reward.  
  
Aragorn rose and broke the silence.  
  
'I need to go and announce the sad news. Gondor will mourn the falling of one of it's greatest heroes. You should try to take some rest my friend.'  
  
Arwen stayed with them as Aragorn left, her keen eyes taking in Legolas' visible injuries and torn clothes.  
  
'I will call a healer.' She softly said.  
  
'There is no need my Lady.' The sound of his voice only heightened her worry. It was obvious that grief was eating at him.  
  
'You are wounded. There is blood on your clothes.'  
  
'It is nothing that will not heal quickly. Do not worry, Arwen.'  
  
Her finger touched the bruise on his face. He did not flinch, only looked at her.  
  
'How old is this, my friend?' she asked, her eyes searching his once more.  
  
He stood and stepped away and smiled at her but it never reached his eyes.  
  
'I think I will heed Aragorn's advice and take some rest.' He bowed at her and gave the hobbits a soft smile before he left. Arwen and the hobbits stayed behind, concern over their friend warring with their own pain of loosing someone they had held dear.  
  
When Arwen passed a window to the garden some time later she made out a movement under the trees and stopped, looking closer. A flash of golden hair told her that Legolas had found refuge there. The soft sound of a lament, sung without words but haunting in its intensity told her that he was far from asleep.  
  
@@@  
  
It took all of Aragorn's powers of persuasion to keep Legolas from leaving again the next day. The lament had never ceased during night, not loud enough to keep people awake but to be heard by elven ears. He looked even worse than when he had arrived and the king truly worried for his friend. The heart of an elf is their greatest weakness for it can not endure grief and pain easily. And although Aragorn doubted that the grief over Gimli's loss would kill Legolas he still feared that he was not up to the long and hard ride to the Lonely Mountain.  
  
In the end the elf gave in but only after Aragorn threatened to keep his horse locked up. Walking the whole way did not appeal to the son of Thandruil.  
  
But in getting him to eat or sleep both the king as well as his queen failed. He stayed in the beautiful garden of the castle most of the time and the bittersweet sound of an elven voice raised in grief could often be heard.  
  
  
  
___ 


	11. Following the Trail

___  
  
  
  
seems some of you are still here :-) thanks for reviewing again!  
  
so, here is another part… for all of you who wanted Gimli back ;-)  
  
___  
  
  
  
Waking was a hard process as his mind was sluggish and a dull pain echoed in his head. Only slowly did the fog in his head clear and he became more aware of his surroundings. He was laying on a soft place, a bed. He could feel a slight ache in his limps and his left arm was strangely stiff but he felt no real pain as he slowly stirred. But he had no idea were he was. Carefully he opened his eyes, at the same time as he heard a rustling noise on his right side and he turned his head to see who was there.  
  
'Master Gimli! You are awake!'  
  
In the dim light of the room he could make out the familiar face of Gudin. He struggled to sit up, the pain in his head intensifying at this and a wave of nausea welling up. He noticed his left arm was wrapped in bandages from wrist to shoulder and completely immobilized. A strong hand on his shoulder stopped him and forced him to lay back.  
  
'This is no good idea, master dwarf.' An unfamiliar voice told him. Slowly turning his head to his left to not further upset his stomach Gimli could make out the figure of an old man in the flickering of candlelight.  
  
'You have received a wound to your head and it will do you no good to try to sit or stand. Rest you need for at least another two days.'  
  
Gimli lay still as the old man who was obviously a healer had told him but turned his attention back to Gudin.  
  
'Where am I? I have no memory of how I came to be here.'  
  
'This is Mayville, no more than a village of man.' With this words Gudin dismissed the first part of Gimli's question. 'We found you at the side of the river, wounded and without consciousness. The wound on your head was bleeding heavily and you would not wake. None of our group has the knowledge of healing so we had to take you here.'  
  
The dwarf stopped and looked at Gimli with a mixture of expectance and sorrow. But he did not speak further.  
  
Gimli closed his eyes. The river. His memory returned as he thought back to his last moments of awareness. The monster, so similar to the watcher in the waters of Moria. Their desperate fight. He could still feel the merciless grip of the tentacle around his arm as he had been drawn closer to his doom. And then the sudden release. He had seen what Legolas had done, knew that it was the elf who had freed him from the monster's grasp. Then he had been taken by the current despite how hard he fought. The last memory he carried was the sight of his even friend still fighting before he had reached the waterfall and had been taken over the edge. His memory ended there.  
  
'Where is Legolas?' he asked, opening his eyes again and focusing them on Gudin. The dwarf had excepted this question and he dreaded the answer he now had to give.  
  
'We searched for your companion as we knew you would have set out together.' He answered slowly. 'It was Cerin who found him. There was no life left in him. I am sorry for your loss, my friend.'  
  
The cold truth, delivered in the way of the dwarves without embellishment.  
  
For a moment Gimli was quiet, the painful realization of the words just heard not fully dawned.  
  
'Are you sure?' he whispered, a part of him denying this to be true.  
  
Gudin turned away from him and gave someone in the background a sign. Steps neared and then a young dwarf stepped into Gimli's sight. He bowed in respect .  
  
'I am Cerin, son of Corien. It was I who found your friend. He was laying in the rain, unmoving just like we found you. He was cold to the touch and I could not feel his heart beating. And his eyes were closed.'  
  
They all had seen Legolas sleep during their visit to Moria, even if only during their time outside the mines and for short times. So they knew about the elven habit of sleeping and resting with open eyes as well as Gimli did.  
  
'We could not take his body with us.' Gudin added. 'We are only four and it was difficult enough to carry you here.'  
  
Gimli closed his eyes again. He wished he could not believe the words the young dwarf had spoken but he had seen the sincerity in his eyes and heard it in his voice. Cerin had spoken the truth.  
  
'This we found in your hands, but not your armor or axe.' Gudin's voice broke the silence once more and a long silver object was laid on the blanket covering Gimli. Slowly he extended his right hand and one finger gently grazed the outline of the elven blade he had never let go even in deepest unconsciousness.  
  
He hardly noticed his companions step away from his bed as they left him to his grief. He could feel the sudden sting of tears in his eyes as he realized the full meaning of all this. Legolas gone. The elf dead.  
  
They say that the hearts of dwarfs are similar to the stones and gems they seek – strong and hard to break. But right now Gimli's heart did feel like breaking as he tried to comprehend the hurtful truth. For he had come to love the elf dearly, no matter how difficult to understand his behavior sometimes seemed, so completely different from anything a dwarf would do. The mixture between light heartedness and deep emotions, moods that the elf could change in the blink of an eye. He had seen all sides of the elf during their travels during and after the war of the ring: Playful and teasing one moment, a fierce and cold warrior the next. But above all he had been a good and trusted friend who's companionship had been missed when he was not around.  
  
Only weeks ago they had almost lost Legolas to the poison of an orc arrow and now the joy of his survival had been cut short in the most brutal way.  
  
No one entered Gimli's room for a long time as he lay still, grieving for his friend. Tears dried on his face when he finally slipped back into a deep sleep.  
  
@@@  
  
'The wound on your head is healing nicely but your arm will still need some time.' The healer's words did not have the desired effect on Gimli.  
  
'I have more pressing things to do than laying in bed and counting seconds.' The dwarf answered hotly. 'I have done so for two days and that will be enough. I can take care of my arm myself.'  
  
'What would this be, friend Gimli?' Gudin asked. 'We can linger here for a few days more if need be.'  
  
'I need to go to Greenwood.' Gimli answered more to himself than to his fellow dwarf.  
  
Gudin kept silent, understanding. Although the thought of visiting the elven realm of Thandruil did not appeal to him especially when they had to deliver such sad news he still understood and respected why Gimli wished to do this.  
  
And so the five dwarves left the small village of Mayville, drawing a cart with them. Gimli had asked to be taken back to the place Legolas had been found. He would not leave his friend's body to be desecrated. He would take him back to Greenwood to be placed to rest where he had been born once. He would make his way there over Gondor to bring the sad news to Aragorn.  
  
They marched in silence and soon Gimli felt the depressing thought of how different this was to the way he had traveled with Legolas. There had never been a silence so pressing whenever the elf was around. He would sing or talk or laugh or do something to rouse a response from Gimli. And he always succeeded. No, traveling with the elf had never been boring.  
  
But soon Gimli's deep sorrow was turned to sudden hope. The place where Cerin had found Legolas was empty. The ground bore the signs of the fight that had gone on here.  
  
A sparkle returned to Gimli's eyes.  
  
'Look like the elf was not as death as you believed him to be.'  
  
Cerin shook his head in wonderment. He could remember the coldness of the elf's skin under his fingers. No living being could have lived through this, he was sure.  
  
'He is an elf after all.' Gimli added, a strange smile on his face. 'They are hard to kill, believe me.'  
  
The dwarf's smile was dimmed quickly as Gudin quietly stepped at his side, showing him what he had found. Gimli took the broken bow from him, staring at it for long moments. It was the same bow Legolas had received from the Lady Galadriel after their stay in Lothlorien with the Fellowship. It was broken and dirty now and fear clutched his heart anew. What had transpired here? Where was Legolas?  
  
'Over here!'  
  
All eyes turned into the direction Cerin's voice came from. With disgust the dwarf stepped back from the black mass that floated in the shallow water of the river. Upon stepping closer Gimli recognized it as the dead body of the beast that had almost claimed his life. He did not need to look twice to see what the cause of it's death had been. He knew the wounds his own axe could inflict too well.  
  
He tried to comprehend what had happened here, taking in all the signs. He was no tracker like Aragorn and he had not the keen eyes of an elf but a sharp mind that was very well able to put together the pieces.  
  
A fight had taken place here and from the look of it the beast in the water had been the one to loose it. The broken bow was an explanation why the axe had been used as well as a sure sign that it had been Legolas who wielded it. The short fearful thought that someone else had come along and taken the dead body of the elf with him was quickly pushed away. There were no signs indicating this.  
  
Horse tracks leading into the river told him where to look and with determined steps he waded into the water, intend on following them.  
  
'Gimli?'  
  
He halted, remembering his companions.  
  
'You wish to follow him?' Gudin stepped up to him. His eyes had read the tracks as well and he had a good idea of what had happened here. He did not wait for an answer as he knew what it would be.  
  
'We will accompany you, my friend for it seems our way is the same.'  
  
Leaving the now useless cart behind the dwarves soon were on their way, following the clearly visible tracks the horses had left.  
  
@@@  
  
Haldir of Lorien was not surprised to once more hear the signal of his companion that someone was nearing the border of the woods. The Lady had not called them back after all, so something still needed to be done. The last three days had passed without any incident.  
  
Once more the three elves met but this time the elf who had given the signal wore a frown.  
  
'Dwarfs.' He said, disgust in his voice.  
  
Haldir's head came up at that, sudden hope flaring up. Could it be?  
  
He turned his horse and rode out of the concealing woods throwing caution to the wind for once. Legolas' deep grief had shaken him and he feared of what might become of the wood elf.  
  
His keen eyes could make out the figures of the four dwarves coming exactly the way Legolas had come three days ago.  
  
They stopped when they caught sight of him, then one of them stepped forward. A relieved smile broke out on the elf's face when he recognized the stout figure.  
  
'Gimli!' he cried stopping his horse only feet away from the four wanderers.  
  
'Haldir.' The dwarf returned his greeting, bowing slightly. The other three dwarves watched the elf warily.  
  
'I am glad to see you alive and well!'  
  
'I never thought I would see you so happy about this fact.' Gimli answered questions burning on his tongue.  
  
'Only three days ago Legolas passed here.' Haldir quickly told him. 'He believes you dead.'  
  
Something in the elf's voice told Gimli not all was well with his friend.  
  
'He was on his way to Gondor.' Haldir added.  
  
'This is were I am planning to go.' Gimli answered acting as if he had never followed the trail.  
  
For a moment Haldir looked at him then he came to a decision, remembering the state Legolas had been in. Grief was a dangerous thing for elves.  
  
'You better hurry.' He softly said. 'He was deeply grieved and refused to stay and rest.' He lightly jumped down from his horse.  
  
'I would offer you my horse to go there faster.'  
  
Gimli's eyes wandered to his companions, seeing the looks of utter horror on their faces. Then he eyed the mare with distrust.  
  
'I am the only one of us who would ride a horse if need be but not this beast of yours. ' He finally said but without conviction. Concern for his friend's well being had started to form at Haldir's words. He had witnessed the effect of elven grief before.  
  
'I will ride with you.' Haldir pressed. 'She can carry both of us to Minas Tirith.'  
  
His insistence worried Gimli ever more and so he turned to discuss it with his companions while Haldir stood and waited patiently for his decision. The dwarves did not understand the sudden urgency that seemed to drive Gimli but refrained from holding him back.  
  
While Gimli took his leave Haldir gave orders to his companions to return and tell the Lady of his decision although he was sure she already knew. Then he mounted his horse and helped Gimli up. The dwarf good arm wrapped around his waist as the horse fell into a trot that took them with steady speed towards Gondor.  
  
@@@  
  
Aragorn stood at the window looking down at the beautiful garden. The haunting melody of a lament still hung in the air.  
  
'He has still found no words to voice his grief.' Arwen's soft voice spoke.  
  
He shook his head as he turned to face her. He could see the concern he felt reflected in her eyes.  
  
'He will not sleep and he does not eat.' He said. 'Even the hobbits have given up trying to feed him.'  
  
She sighed as she caught sight of the forlorn figure sitting in the grass, his head resting on his knees.  
  
'It is not only grief but also guilt that eats at him.' She softly said. 'But there is nothing we can do.'  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he felt fear gripping his heart. 


	12. Reunion

___  
  
thank you to all of you for reading and special thanks to those who took the time to review. The feedback is overwhelming…  
  
I received 63 reviews so far and all of them were nice and encouraging. I can not find the words to tell you how much this means to me.  
  
Thanks once more – you are the most wonderful readers…  
  
___  
  
  
  
Four days had passed since Legolas had come to Minas Tirith and the elf's condition had only changed for the worse.  
  
Grief was eating at him and Aragorn was getting ever more concerned for his friend.  
  
'Maybe I was wrong keeping him here.' He softly said as he once more returned from another fruitless try to get the elf to join them for a meal.  
  
'Nay, my love, you were right in doing so. Had he returned to his father's realm after bringing the news to the Lonely Mountain he would not have fared better. I know Thandruil and he would have shown no understanding for his son's grief over a dwarf's death.' Arwen replied.  
  
'I fear for him.' Aragorn admitted. 'I know not what to do to help him.'  
  
'There is naught anyone of us can do. An elf's grief can only be overcome by the one who suffers it.'  
  
'His wounds are not healing. The bruise on his face looks just the same as on the day he arrived.' He looked at her, a question in his eyes. He had grown up with elves but some things were still a mystery to him.  
  
'The body can not heal if the soul is wounded.' She replied, sorrow in her eyes. 'I fear this is not the only wound he carries but he refuses to let me aid him. We can only hope for him that he is strong enough.'  
  
'If it were only grief that ails him I would not doubt it.' Aragorn's eyes strayed to the window once more, looking for the subject of his words. 'But he believes that he is to blame for Gimli's death and none of my words could change that.'  
  
She sighed, wishing her father were here. The Lord of Rivendell maybe would know how to help Legolas.  
  
@@@  
  
The day was bright and the weather beautiful when Gimli caught sight of the white tower of Minas Tirith. His heart leapt at the thought of seeing his friend and a smile broke out on his face. Haldir's obvious worry about Legolas had caused fear to form in the dwarf 's heart. Thinking Legolas had perished had hurt him greatly and he wondered if the elf suffered as much in believing Gimli dead.  
  
Judging on Haldir's words the elf had been deeply grieved and the urgency with witch the Lorien elf sought to reach the White City told Gimli that there was cause to worry.  
  
'It seems that the news of your death had reached the city.' Haldir said and Gimli's eyes followed the direction his hand pointed. They were too far away for the dwarf to make out what the elf's keen eyes had detected. It took another few minutes until he could see the black flag fluttering from the high tower, signaling the death of an honored friend of Gondor.  
  
It sent a shiver down Gimli's spine to know it was hoisted for him. The small fear in the back of his head spoke of another one's death that might have caused the black flag replacing the usual one that bore the emblem of Aragorn. But he pushed the thought away. Legolas' heart was stronger than that, he would not die of grief over a dwarf's death. But Haldir's behavior had planted a fear in his own heart of what he might find.  
  
The guards at the gate did not believe their eyes as they caught sight of Gimli. Passing them by without being stopped the dwarf could not suppress a grin at their wide eyed look of surprise.  
  
They did not even realize it was not Legolas he rode with as they hardly looked at the blonde elf. The news quickly made the round that Gimli, son of Gloin had returned to Minas Tirith.  
  
Haldir stopped his horse in front of the great gate of the palace dismounting gracefully. Again they were stared at and one guard ran away to take the good news to his king.  
  
It was Arwen who came to greet them for Aragorn held a council and had given orders to not be disturbed. She would tell him later, right now there was one person in Minas Tirith that the dwarf would have to meet before any others.  
  
She hugged Gimli, her face shining with joy and relief to see him well and alive.  
  
'You bring great joy to this city, Haldir.' She greeted the Lorien elf.  
  
'I hope so, my Lady.' He answered bowing in respect.  
  
'There is someone who is in dire need to see you, Gimli.' She turned to the dwarf again, a shadow crossing her face. She could see concern entering his eyes as he found his fears confirmed by the somber look on her face.  
  
'So Legolas is still here? How does he fare?' he asked.  
  
'No good I fear, friend Gimli. But seeing you will be the cure for his pain. We truly thought you lost and it grieved him deeply.'  
  
She led the way to the garden and they made haste in following her.  
  
Legolas was seated below a tree his head resting on top of his up drawn knees. The hobbits had decided to take their second breakfast in the garden and had laid out a blanket in the grass next to him. He had politely refused any offer of food and hardly seemed to notice their presence at all. He would answer questions and even smile sometimes but it never reached his eyes. Even Pippin had lost his appetite at seeing his friend like this. It seemed tat he was slipping further and further away from them and it scared the hobbit.  
  
Footsteps behind them made Merry and Pippin turn their heads but Legolas did not react. His eyes were glued to a spot on the ground but what he saw only he knew. For once he was not singing but remained completely still.  
  
Upon seeing Gimli the hobbits eyes widened in disbelief. Arwen put her finger to her lips not wanting them to spoil the surprise. Merry's hand quickly clamped over Pippin's mouth, successfully cutting of the cry of surprise.  
  
Gimli stepped closer as Arwen and Haldir stayed behind watching him as he approached Legolas. He stopped a few feet away from the unmoving elf wondering at his lack of reaction. He had to hear him coming.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
A shiver passed through the elf's body upon hearing the well known voice. For long moments he remained still as he did not dare to trust his ears. It had to be a trick played by his mind. Gimli was dead. The thought brought another wave of pain surging through Legolas' heart and he closed his eyes in dismay.  
  
'Legolas? Have you fallen deaf or have you lost the ability to move?'  
  
His voice was light and mocking but deep concern welled up in Gimli's heart at the lack of reaction from the elf.  
  
Slowly Legolas raised his head a sudden urge of hope flashing through his heart. He dared not turn around to find it squashed again for it could not be. Gimli was dead.  
  
Losing his patience as Legolas moved but did not turn to look at him Gimli took the few steps that brought him in front of the elf, forcing him to face him.  
  
The sight of his friend's face shocked him deeply. He was pale and dark circles below his eyes spoke of utter exhaustion. A dark bruise on his cheek stood out sharply against the white skin. But the worst were his eyes. The were filled with anguish and pain as Gimli had never seen before. He was bereft of words as he stared at his grieving friend his heart clenching at the realization that it had been him who had caused this.  
  
'Legolas.' he whispered stepping closer.  
  
'Gimli?' he could not believe what he saw and closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them again his friend still stood there, looking at him with sorrow and compassion.  
  
Then all of a sudden the elf moved with all his elven speed, enveloping Gimli in a tight hug and releasing him again before the dwarf even knew what had happened.  
  
He looked up at his friend now standing a few feet away and saw with relief the expression in his eyes had changed to one of utter joy. A smile lit Legolas' face, taking away the strain that had been visible there before. He had no idea how it came to be that Gimli was still alive but his mind was too foggy right now to question what his eyes could see.  
  
'You must be wary and hungry.' Arwen's voice broke up the moment. She was pleased at Legolas' reaction at seeing his friend alive and hoped to finally get him to eat again. 'A meal is being prepared for you as well as your rooms.'  
  
The hobbits suddenly found their appetite restored and quickly found their feet.  
  
'A meal is most welcome after eating only those elven cakes for two days.' Gimli answered, directing a pointed look at Haldir. But his comment only evoked laughter for all knew very well of his fondness for the elvish way bread.  
  
'And there I expected gratefulness for sharing my rations with you.' Haldir lightly retorted. 'Next time you can ask my horse for food if you feel hungry again.'  
  
'There will be no next time riding this beast of yours. I never thought I would say this, Legolas, but compared to this mare your Arod is meek as a lamp. I swear she tried to bite me every time I turned my back on her.'  
  
They had started to follow Arwen as she led the way back into the house, the hobbits carrying the remains of their second breakfast with them.  
  
He had taken no more than a few steps when the world before Legolas' eyes suddenly started to tilt, causing him to sway. Reaching out to steady his friend a frown appeared on Gimli's face, deepening as he felt the unnatural heat emanating from the elf's body through the thin material of his tunic.  
  
'Are you well, Legolas?' he asked already knowing the question.  
  
'I will be.' The elf answered, trying to force the world around him to stop spinning. The strain of the last days as well as the lack of sleep and food had added up and the sudden change of emotion from deep sorrow to heartfelt joy was too much even for an elf to bear.  
  
Arwen was at his side in a moment, wrapping one arm around his waist. He flinched as it put pressure on wounds that had not healed.  
  
'Will you let me tend to you now?' she chastised him. Between her stern look and the growing concern on Gimli's face he had no choice but to agree.  
  
It took all his strength to climb the stairs to his room stubbornly refusing a helping hand from Gimli or Haldir. Without much fussing Arwen ushered him towards his bed, commanding him to sit and take of his tunic. Her sharp eyes had seen his earlier flinching.  
  
Reluctantly he did as she bid him, feeling Gimli's eyes on him.  
  
The hobbits had left with Haldir to show him the way to the promised meal, no doubt planning to share it with him.  
  
In disbelief Gimli stared at the wounds covering Legolas' torso. They looked very much like the one he himself had found on his wounded arm. Burns were the monster's acid had bitten deeply into skin. But were his wound had started to heal nicely the elf's did look fresh, as if no healing at all had taken place. They looked as if he had just received them.  
  
A dark bruise, almost black against pale skin covered his ribs.  
  
With a sigh Arwen shook her head.  
  
'Aragorn will need to look at this for it seems to me some of this wounds have become infected. You should have said something. 'she scolded him. She could feel the slight fever burning I him. Elves normally were not prone to sickness but this were not normal circumstances.  
  
He did not answer, averting his eyes. Against the pain in his heart all this had not seemed important.  
  
A servant entered carrying a tray with water and food . Arwen turned to him, ordering him to put it on the table next to Legolas' bed.  
  
'I will get Aragorn.' She told them and left the room followed by the servant.  
  
Alone with Legolas Gimli found himself at a loss of words. The state the elf was in had shocked him deeply. He has witnessed his grief over the loss of Gandalf * but this seemed much worse.  
  
He did not understand why Legolas still bore the wounds he must have received fighting the monster in the water. He knew the elven ability to heal, after all.  
  
Legolas had settled down on the bed, relaxing for the first time since they had left Moria, an eternity ago. Exhaustion caught up with him but he tried to fight it.  
  
'Tell me how you managed to survive the river. I looked for you but found no trace of you. I believed you dead.' He asked Gimli. There was no strength left to even try to keep his feelings out of his voice.  
  
'Gudin and his companions found me and took me to a nearby village. They found you too, but thought you dead. ' regret showed in the dwarf's voice .  
  
'I believed you dead.' The elf repeated, his voice strangely distant.  
  
''I can assure you that I am not.' Gimli said at a loss of what else to say, keeping his voice light.  
  
No answer came forward and after waiting for a few minutes for the elf to say something Gimli finally broke the silence again.  
  
'You did beat the monster in the end. I am sorry I was no help in doing that.'  
  
Again no answer and now the dwarf cast a worried glance at his friend. To his surprise he found Legolas' eyes wide and vacant, the elf deeply asleep.  
  
'So much to a happy reunion.' The dwarf mumbled but there was no anger in his voice, only deep worry.  
  
  
  
___  
  
* reference to my other story 'From Rivendell to Lothlorien' 


	13. A long Night

___  
  
thanks for all the wonderful reviews… I am happy that so many of you seem to like what they read :-)  
  
so another chapter… short but more will come… hopefully soon  
  
so enjoy it and tell me if you liked it!!!  
  
___  
  
  
  
Gimli stepped close to the bed looking down on his sleeping friend. He felt tired and exhausted from the long and hard ride. His arm was healing nicely, hardly giving him any pain anymore. But his head pounded, a reminder of the head injury he had suffered.  
  
He reached out a hand to touch Legolas arm and found his skin still warmer than usual. It worried him for he knew elves were not prone to sickness. The injuries covering the elf's torso looked painful to him and told how hard the fight between him and the deadly creature in the water had been. Why they did not show any signs of healing the dwarf could only guess.  
  
The look in Legolas' eyes before he had recognized him still haunted Gimli. There had been nothing left of the sparkle of merriness and mischief that so often shone in them.  
  
'What have you been doing to yourself, crazy elf?' he whispered a gruff tenderness in his voice as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
'An elf's emotions are a perilous thing.' Arwen's soft voice answered behind him. He was startled for he had not expected her to return so quickly.  
  
'You know that grief may cause an elf to fade from this world?'  
  
He nodded, his throat tight.  
  
'Emotions are felt strongly, they run much deeper in the elves than in any mortal. Not only grief but any emotion. It is a gift as well as a curse for my people.'  
  
She had stepped next to him and her fingers gently touched Legolas' brow for a brief moment.  
  
'It was not only grief over your loss that ailed him, Gimli. He thought that he was to blame for your death.'  
  
Eyes wide with disbelief met hers.  
  
'But why would he? I would have been ripped apart by that beast had he not wounded it badly enough to let me go.'  
  
She smiled sadly at the dwarf.  
  
'He chose the way and led you into danger. You trusted his judgment and he failed.'  
  
'He did not!' Gimli was on his feet now, his eyes blazing at her words. 'I did not see the danger ere he cried out. How could he be to blame for something he had no power over?'  
  
'I only repeated what Legolas himself said, friend Gimli.' She calmed him. 'I agree with you and so does Aragorn. But what we believe is of no matter for he would not see it this way.'  
  
'Is this why he does not heal? Or is there more to his injuries?'  
  
'His soul has been wounded deeply but what he believed to have transpired. It will heal now that you are alive and well. And with that his strength will return and his body will recover.'  
  
Relief shone from his eyes as he looked away from her and once more at the prone form.  
  
'He has not have much sleep?' he asked noting the signs of exhaustion on the elf's face once more.  
  
'None ever since he came here.' she answered. 'Nor has he eaten. But do not worry, my friend, for he will recover quickly. Aragorn will see to him. I sent a message to him and I am sure he will be here as soon as he is able to leave his council.'  
  
Her words eased his mind but some concern still lingered.  
  
She gestured to the tray of food.  
  
'You should eat and rest. Your road was long and you have not completely recovered from your own wounds.'  
  
His grumbling stomach agreed with her and he took some bread and cold meat. His appetite was dimmed by worry he could not help but feel despite Arwen's words. Too still and pale his friend seemed to him.  
  
Arwen's keen ears could hear Aragorn approach long before Gimli and she turned to greet him as he entered with a smile on his face that shone with the relief he felt.  
  
'Gimli!' he greeted the dwarf who responded with a bow.  
  
'Aragorn. It is good to see you.'  
  
'Not half as good as to see you after already mourning your dead.' The king of Gondor replied.  
  
His smile faded when his eyes fell on Legolas. Long strides took him to the elf's side and he sat down on the bed his eyes wandering over the wounds he could see there.  
  
A knock on the door announced a servant. He carried a pouch in his hands and his eyes roamed the room with badly disguised curiosity until they found Gimli. The dwarf did not notice being stared at as his attention was focused on Legolas.  
  
Arwen took the pouch from the servants hands and dismissed him. It contained an assertion of leaves and herbs used for healing.  
  
Gimli watched in silence as the king of Gondor tended to his friend who never stirred under his ministrations.  
  
His eyelids started to droop but he would fight his need for sleep until Aragorn had finished.  
  
Meeting the anxious look of the dwarf Aragorn gave him an assuring smile.  
  
'He will recover, Gimli. All he needs is rest and he will be well.'  
  
'What about his fever?' the dwarf asked for this had him most concerned.  
  
'His wounds have become infected and this has caused it. The herbs I used together with his healing abilities should deal with it quickly.'  
  
Seeing that he had eased the dwarf's concern he asked. 'Will you join us for a meal? I would love to hear how come that you are alive when Legolas so surely believed you dead.'  
  
'I hope you will forgive me if I decline your offer but I feel weary and would not be able to stay awake much longer. Running after that crazy elf ere he could tell everybody of my passing was quite a task.'  
  
'Then I will leave you to rest, my friend.' Aragorn replied with only a hint of disappointment in his voice. 'If you should require anything a servant will be in the room across.'  
  
They bid him a good night and Aragorn left to join their other guests. Arwen settled down on a chair next to the sleeping elf. It was obvious that she did not plan on leaving soon.  
  
With one last glance at the still figure in the bed Gimli used the connecting door to enter his own room. The door he left ajar without thinking about it.  
  
With surprise and delight he found his armor and axe placed on a chair. A smile grazed his face as he traced the familiar weapon with his fingers only to fade as he remembered something.  
  
A servant had taken his belongings to his room and he found them placed on another chair. The broken bow was still tugged into his bag and he took it out looking at the useless weapon. It had been Legolas' favorite choice ever since the day Galadriel had given it to him. With a pang of regret he put it away again and settled down on the wide bed. It only took him seconds to fall into a deep refreshing sleep.  
  
@@@  
  
The sound of whispering voices woke him. Darkness still filled the room and he lay still straining to hear what it had been that had woken him. Upon hearing the voices in Legolas' room he rose. Joy filled him at the thought of finding his friend awake.  
  
'Gimli. I see you are awake.' Aragorn gave him a tight smile. The look of distress on Arwen's face quickly dampened the dwarf's mood.  
  
'Is something wrong?' his voice was gruff with worry as he took in Legolas' silent form.  
  
'His fever has risen. Not dangerously so but still… we need to wake him.' He tried no to heighten Gimli's concern.  
  
A low moan told of Arwen's success in rising the sleeping elf. He blinked awake slowly looking up into thee pairs of eyes watching him. Moving slowly he struggled to sit a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
A cup was hold out at him and he obediently took it.  
  
'Drink this, Legolas.' Aragorn ordered as the elf only stared at it. Giving the man a wry glance he obeyed grimacing at the foul taste.  
  
'What is this?' he asked disgusted.  
  
'Something to fight the infection and lessen your fever.' The man answered taking back the cup.  
  
'Fever? I do not have a fever.' Legolas answered with indignation.  
  
'No?' Gimli asked wryly. 'If that is so than tell me why we are standing around your bed in the middle of the night?'  
  
'You are bored?' the elf guessed. For a moment there was a sparkle of humor back in his eyes. The dwarf could not help but smile at that.  
  
'I would need to be more than bored to go and watch an elf sleep.' He grumbled to hide it.  
  
'You did not watch me… you woke me up.' The elf corrected him as he began to loose the fight against sleep again. He slumped back into his cushions his eyes drifting closed.  
  
'This is nothing to worry about, Gimli.' Aragorn appeased the dwarf as he saw the building anxiety in his eyes.  
  
'His eyes are closed.' Gimli whispered as if not to wake Legolas again.  
  
'He is in a deep healing sleep now. He will not wake for some time to come but when he does he will be much better.' Arwen's soft voice held enough conviction to ease the dwarf's doubt. But he was wide awake now and did not feel like going back to sleep. Instead he turned to Aragorn.  
  
'There is something I need, Aragorn. It is not the best time of day to ask for this but maybe you could help me getting it as soon as possible.'  
  
'Just tell me what it is and I will try my best.'  
  
The king of Gondor looked slightly surprised upon hearing what it was the dwarf whished for but answered. 'Come with me, I know where you might find just what you are looking for.'  
  
They left and Arwen once more stayed with Legolas, making him comfortable in the bed by arranging his pillow and covering him with the soft blanket. She was still there when Gimli returned and watched with mild curiosity as he found himself a comfortable place to sit and started to work on the wood he had brought. He only interrupted his work to go into his rooms a few times to retrieve some tools  
  
She never asked what it was he was doing only casting him a glance from time to time a little smile playing around her lips. 


	14. A Gift

So… finally… the last chapter…  
  
For me it is always the hardest to write…I am really, really bad in writing endings!!!  
  
Thank you for all your reviews, they made posting a lot of fun!!!  
  
And thank you all for your patience in waiting for this few last lines and not killing me when I started other stories instead of finishing this one first.  
  
___  
  
  
  
Morning had already broken when Aragorn returned to relieve Arwen from her silent watch on Legolas' side. He did not show any surprise at finding the dwarf in the room still working intently.  
  
Gimli looked up from his task and watched the king as he once more checked Legolas' injuries.  
  
'How does he fare?' he finally asked when Aragorn did not say anything.  
  
'Much better. He is beginning to heal now, the worst should be over.' Relief shown in his eyes as he spoke and for the first time and Gimli realized he had not been so sure of Legolas' recovery as he had appeared last night.  
  
'If I had not come back.' He asked hesitantly, his heart heavy. 'Would he have lived through this?'  
  
Aragorn did not answer for a long time. Gimli looked down at the wood in his hands. Deep concern had filled him upon seeing Legolas like this, as well as sudden fear. He did not wish to loose his friend and to know that it had been himself who had caused Legolas so much pain had shaken him badly.  
  
'I do not know, Gimli. He is strong but he was greatly weakened even when he arrived. I doubt he would have lasted for much longer had you not shown up. If he would have recovered on his own I can not say.'  
  
He stepped next to Gimli looking at what had been created by the dwarf's skillful fingers.  
  
'This is beautiful!' he exclaimed. 'The skill of the dwarves has not been exaggerated.'  
  
Gimli only smiled but his eyes stayed sad. For now he knew what their friendship cost the elf. One day he would perish and the pain would be Legolas' to bear.  
  
@@@  
  
Two days passed and Legolas did not show signs of waking. Haldir left to return to the Golden Woods. The king of Gondor thanked him once more for bringing Gimli to Minas Tirith so fast. The Lorien elf knew as well as he that Legolas might have taken a turn for the worse had the dwarf not arrived so soon.  
  
Aragorn had a hard time convincing Gimli that his friend was truly getting better. His injuries were healing and the bruises had almost faded but his stillness scared the dwarf as well as his closed eyes.  
  
He was in his own room when he finally could hear Legolas stir and quick strides brought him into the elf's room. Arwen was bent over him speaking to him softly in elvish.  
  
Joy filled the dwarf's heart when he heard his friend's voice as he answered her.  
  
'So you have finally slept long enough?' he called out stepping to the bed's side so he could see his friend.  
  
Legolas eyes were open and clear and upon seeing Gimli they lit with joy.  
  
'I think so, my friend.' He answered with a smile while he moved into a sitting position.  
  
The dwarf shook his head in exasperation.  
  
'Is there no way that I could leave your side for only a few days without you getting into trouble? I had to run after you through half of Middle Earth and tell people that I am still very much alive. And when I finally caught up with you what did I find: an elf with a fever. I do not wish to hear anything about the famous endurance of elves ever again.'  
  
Something flickered in Legolas' eyes as the memory of his pain and grief was still too fresh in his mind. He hardly noticed that Arwen had chosen to leave them alone.  
  
'I am sorry, Gimli.' He finally said his eyes meeting the dwarf's. Anguish was back in them and Gimli could feel his teasing mood disappear.  
  
His voice was much softer when he asked. 'They say you did not allow them to tend to you. You refused to eat and sleep.'  
  
Legolas did not speak and Gimli added.  
  
'They say it was not grief alone that had you suffering but guilt.'  
  
The elf flinched and turned away.  
  
'Do not turn away from me. Tell me what it is that goes on in that head of yours.'  
  
'What do you wish me to say, Gimli!' Legolas cried. 'You know as well as I that it was my fault that we were attacked. I chose the way and led us into danger. You could have died had your dwarven friends not found you for I failed you. I did not even find the strength to look for you.'  
  
'Why do you think yourself so much better than I?' Gimli's voice was sharp and Legolas' eyes turned on him in sincere shock.  
  
'I do not, I never said so.'  
  
'And why would you deny me the ability to make my own decisions? You blame yourself for not sensing the danger and yet I did not feel it either. So why are you to blame and I am not? Do your elven senses make you so much superior to me?'  
  
'I chose the way and you trusted me.'  
  
'I agreed with you. It was my decision as much as yours. Do you blame me for that? You could have found death easily. Would it have been my fault then?'  
  
'Nay, Gimli. You could not know.'  
  
'So, my friend tell me why you should have known then. I do not remember anyone of us sensing the watcher in the waters of Moria. Not Aragorn, not you and not even Gandalf. There are things that might even eluded your keen senses, my friend. This is nothing to be blamed for. And you saved my life. I did not miss your actions that saved me from the monsters grasp.'  
  
The elf did not respond his eyes still carrying a lost expression. Part of him had to agree with Gimli but par of him could not so easily discard the guilt. Feeling the dwarf's intense look boring into him, waiting for him to speak he forced a smile on his lips.  
  
'Maybe you are right, my friend.'  
  
'Of course I am. It just shows how slow your mind works if it took you so long to realize this.'  
  
A small laugh escaped Legolas upon hearing this.  
  
'To find wisdom in the words of a dwarf is a hard thing to do. It might take the whole life of an elf and I am merely lucky to have succeeded so soon.'  
  
'Just awoken and already arguing. I would say you feel better, Legolas?' Aragorn's voice cut into Gimli's retort.  
  
The king of Gondor was much relieved to see Legolas awake and smiling. A sparkle had returned to his eyes and although he could still detect a trace of concern in Gimli's eyes that told him not all was well he seemed much improved.  
  
A servant entered behind Aragorn carrying a tray laden with food, water and wine.  
  
'I assume you feel hungry, my friend.' The man smiled but his voice let no doubt that it was not a question. Taking in a more comfortable position Legolas accepted the food and found himself truly hungry. He could not remember the last time he had eaten and with much enthusiasm he chose fresh bread and cheese to start his meal. With a smile Gimli watched him eat, relieved to see the light back in his eyes. Even if he had not been able to convince him completely he still seemed to be much better. And in the end this was all that counted for the dwarf.  
  
@@@  
  
Having eaten and endured one last examination of his injuries Legolas could no longer be held in his room. He returned to the gardens but this time it was a song of joy he carried on his lips. The hobbits met him there, happy to see him well again.  
  
Gimli stayed inside to finish his self appointed task. It was hours later that he joined them in the gardens finding them laid out on a blanket. The hobbits had once more carried a basket filled with food with them and were happily nibbling at their food. Legolas was laying on his back, his eyes fixed to the sky above him and singing softly.  
  
A little bit awkwardly Gimli sat down next to him, laying the burden he carried on the elf's lap. He found no words and simply waited for his friend's reaction.  
  
Legolas sat up with one fluent move curiosity in his eyes. His eyes fell on his broken bow and for a moment sadness flickered in his eyes. Then he gasped and his hands closed around the dark wood of the longbow placed next to it. It was similar in shape to the one the Lady Galadriel had given him but was covered with ornaments carved into the smooth surface. It was the emblem of Mirkwood entangled with patterns both elven and dwarvish. His fingers trailed them his eyes wide with wonder.  
  
Gimli smiled at the childlike joy on his friends face.  
  
'I needed Aragorn's advice for I have never designed a bow before. It is not a weapon chosen by dwarves.' He said quietly. 'I hope it might be of use until you are able to replace it with one of better making.'  
  
Jumping graceful to his feet Legolas lifted it and tried to bend it and a brilliant smile lightening his face.  
  
'It feels perfect in my hands.' He said softly. Than he dashed away never letting go of his new possession. Moments later he returned carrying his quiver.  
  
'Merry!' he cried. 'Throw an apple as far as you can.'  
  
The hobbit complied and the elf notched an arrow within the blink of an eye and fired it. With a satisfied grin he watched the arrow pierce the apple ere it hit the ground.  
  
'It will be hard to find one of better making, dear Gimli.' He spoke. 'I thank you for this gift.'  
  
The dwarf made a dismissive gesture. 'If you need to thank anyone so thank Arwen for she is the one who made the string from her own hair. Or Aragorn, for he helped me to chose the right wood. I did naught but copy the form and carve some design into it.'  
  
The elf only gave him another warm smile and Gimli could not help but return it. It was good to have the elf back to his usual lighthearted self.  
  
  
  
… the end…  
  
  
  
… for now  
  
continued (kind of) in 'A shadow in my Dreams' 


End file.
